Unforeseen consequences
by Storylover Vodhr- Dux Ducis
Summary: This is a tale of love, pain, tough choices, and the discovery of a secret that changes everything Eragon and Saphira know about Alagasia. It has language, sexual references, and heavy gore/violence. Eragon/saphira, ExS.
1. Accident

**A/N This story is a lot darker and less child friendly then my first story. Hope you like it. So you know, saphira`s speaking is in **_Italics. _**Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Eragon grumbled internally as he paced back and forth. How could this happen? How could Murtagh, his apparent half brother, manage to kill his mentor and the most powerful free rider in existence? What chance did he and Saphira have to defeat Galbatorix now? It was two on one again, and the chances of them winning have shrunk back from painfully low to comedically tiny.

"Saphira, What are we going to do?" He asked weakly.

_"As I have told you repeatedly, I don't know, Eragon._" she replied softly through their shared connection. She could feel all the pent up anguish and dread, and she couldn't help but share in it. She felt the fires of rage stir inside her core as potently as they did in her rider, the heart wrenching pain from losing someone you cared for, and the crushing doubt he had in himself. But, unlike her rider, she knew that it was best to hide her feelings on the matter, instead of foolishly projecting them to the world. It was one thing to share emotions with those you trust, but Eragon seemed hell bent on shouting them to the world, as if to tell the gods themselves what he thought and felt.

As if they didn't already know by now.

And, as she watched Eragon wage a one sided war with his emotions, Saphira found that she wanted now was rest, for both her and, more importantly, her rider. They had just returned from killing another one of Galbatorix's pet shades with Arya when they were told that Oromis and Glaedr died by the hands of Murtagh, riding upon his personal lapdog of a dragon. The dark king didn't even bother to show up, and yet they still easily defeated a dragon and rider that was centuries older, stronger, and more experienced than them by centuries. She couldn't help but feel a sense of hopelessness on the matter, and instead chose to focus on her stonehead of a rider. Just seeing him safe usually calmed her down during the most trying of times, and, upon looking at him, she saw that Eragon was looking at the blasted stone in his hand again.

"Glaedr, Can you hear me?"

" _Eragon, obviously he can't_." Saphira replied weakly. To be frank, she found herself exasperated, and tired of, the routine that her rider had fallen into. He would pace around the room for ten minutes, before returning to mentally, (And sometimes verbally) shouting at the stone Glaedr gave him. _" Eragon, if you keep doing that, you're going to wind up driving us both insane, and maybe into a ditch. And I am not pulling us out of it._"

Eragon froze for a second, before he looked up with a unhealthy looking twitch. "Oh, umm... Are you hungry?"

Saphira released a sigh, and nodded. Eragon twitching but reacting to what she actually said was something she could consider an improvement. "_Possibly... why?_"

"Oh, umm... no reason."

Saphira felt his inner turmoil as she stared at him for a few seconds. He wouldn't have asked if he didn't have a reason. He either somehow got over the stress he held within a record time, which, if the twitch was anything to go by, was a laughable idea, or he wanted to find some way to escape from his thoughts.

Escape...

That gave her an idea.

_"Eragon, I have to leave for a second. I must... talk with Nasadia. I won't be long._"

And, with that, she left the tent.

Maybe it was time to finally put a plan she thought long ago into action.

If only temporarily.

* * *

When she returned, She found Eragon, passed out on the war table. He looked horrible, tired, exhausted, and almost sick. And, as a proper dragoness, and as a true partner to his soul, She would do anything to keep her little one happy.

And when she said anything, she truly meant anything.

Which, to her, was a good thing. And, if the everything went according to plan, it would be pretty easy as well.

But first, she had to wake the stonehead up. And, as much as she wanted to let him sleep, there was a schedule to keep.

_"Eragon, Wake up."_

After gently prodding him with her snout, Eragon snorted, and, in a single fluid movement, proceeded to jam half of his hand up her left nostril.

She immediately reacted as one would expect. She yelped loudly, jumped backward and knocked Eragon's chair over with her head, spilling it's user over it's side.

This did what Saphira's gentle nudging wouldn't. Eragon quickly found himself draped over the side of his chair, his hand covered in... something, and his best friend giving him a death glare.

And, before he could even ask, Saphira growled at him. _"You. In saddle. Now." _

He nodded weakly, and did as ordered. He jumped into the saddle, and secured himself, and, without a moment's hesitation, Saphira took off.

To say that the ride was tense would be an understatement. It took him almost a half hour before he worked up the courage to ask her what he even did. And, instead of an answer, he got a snort. It took him almost an hour before he put the clues together.

* * *

"So, umm... Saphira? What are we, um, doing?"

_"We're going on a hunting trip."_

Eragon couldn't help but frown. "Umm... Ok, but why are we packed like we are leaving for a month?"

"Because we are."

At this, Eragon felt a sense of panic grow. "What about the war? The varden? They need us!"

_"No, they don't. The elves will be meeting up with them shortly, and they don't have any plans for the next two months while they resupply and regroup. We will simply be enjoying our first time alone together in several months. No varden, no elves, no anyone but the two of us."_

Eragon sighed, and shook his head. "I doubt Nasadia would approve."

_"She does. Who do you think packed this? Me?" _

Eragon grumbled, but said nothing.

_"Arya wasn't too happy about it, but she didn't refuse the fact that you need rest. And what better way to rest then with a month long hunting trip?"_

At this, Eragon`s expression slackened as thought about it. And, after a few minutes, he felt a small smile grow. "So, Just you, and me in the forest? Would it be the forest I think it is?"

Eragon could almost feel the smugness rolling off her_. "Of course. It may take us a week or so to get there, but by then, you will be in the spine, walking through the mountains you hunted since you were a boy. Unless, of course, you mean the other forest..."_

"No, No, that one's fine... But, umm... why a week? It should only take you a few days, if that."

Saphira snorted._ "Believe it or not, this is a relaxation trip. No day long flights, no forced fasting to save time. Besides, I want to see if I can catch another of those mountain goats on the way there. They were puny, but I'd rather have one of them then ten deer."_

Eragon couldn't help but laugh. "So, this is a 'Eat your way across Alagaesia' kind of trip?"

Saphira couldn't help but smile inwardly. Even if everyone insisted that Eragon was dense, he was still pretty bright. _"You finally caught on. Yes, you and me will be eating every kind of deer, goat, and livestock across the land on our way to the spine."_

In that moment, all the joy and happiness he had took a back burner as he was filled with confusion. "Umm, Saphira? You know I don't eat meat."

_"Eragon, this has been a trip I've been planning since before we even knew of Arya. Are you going to tell me that you will not put aside your silly beliefs for one month?" _

Eragon growled, and shook his head. "My feelings on the matter are not silly! I have felt the lives of every living thing, and I refuse to end a life for food that I can get elsewhere."

_"Eragon, let's face it. You are not an elf. You are a human. And, like it or not, humans are predators. They eat meat. They need meat. The only reason you don't need it is because you got the magic of the elder dragons and me sustaining you. And even then, you must go through some balancing act to ensure that you get the proper food to stay healthy. Humans need meat like they need plants. If you would stop deluding yourself-"_

"Deluding myself? As far as I can see it, killing a deer is as bad as killing a human."

The Sapphire dragoness couldn't help but snort. _"You're right. Killing is killing. So, if you had to kill a human to ensure survival, would you?"_

Eragon felt himself slow a little at the change of topic, but he nodded. "Of course."

_"And, if you had to kill me?"_

Eragon felt himself frown. "I wouldn't dream of it. I'd die."

_"Well, at least now we have some limits. So, what if I said that we were on the wrong side? What if, in fact, the dragon riders were to blame, and that Galbatorix was the hero that saved Alagaesia?"_

Eragon frowned further. "What does that-"

_"Just answer the question."_

"Well... I guess that I would have killed hundreds, no, thousands without reason. I guess, I'd be.. lost."

_"And what does this tell you?"_

Eragon felt himself sigh. "I guess... That either way, I'm a murderer."

_"Technically, yes. But wrong."_

"Wait, what?"

Saphira released a large sigh, mirroring her rider, before she continued. _"What that means, is that you should always respect the lives you take. Be it for the right, or wrong, reasons. You never know when you are truly doing right or wrong. You simply must...respect your prey. What your answer meant, Eragon, is that you're a predator. And, be it deer, or human, or even dragon, you must always remember to respect the lives you take. But, that does not mean you should stop doing what you are doing. You were born, and raised, for the sole purpose of ending life. Your design, your physical appearance, your mind, your muscles, your body language and thought process was all made for one thing. To be the most perfect predator possible."_

"But... you can hunt more in an hour then fifteen humans can in a week."

_"True. But here we are, in a world ran by humans, led by a human king, while the elves hide in their cities and dragons extinct. It's obvious that humans were meant to work their way up to the top. The legends may say that your people came from across the sea, but humanity seems to have more right to here then the native races that hail from this land. I'd almost say that they weren't a natural development, even where they were from. Creativity and intelligence enough to match the elves, and the sheer stubbornness and tenacity to match even the eldest dragon. Add the fact that, given enough time, a human can become even wiser than a dragon is with their ancestral memories, and I'd say that humans got us all beat. They might not have the longevity of the other races, but they have the sheer ambition and aggression to make what little else they have worth more than what the older races had given to them on a silver platter."_

Before Eragon could respond, Saphira pulled into a dive, and quickly plucked a deer from the meadow below._  
_

_"That being said, Do not deny your heritage. Like it, or not, you will continue to hunt and kill your prey. You are only denying yourself by refusing to partake in the fruits of your labor. Your species may seem similar to the elves, but it is the heart of a predator that still beats within your breast. That heart stopped long ago for the fair folk."_

Saphira then turned her head around to stare at Eragon_. "Do not dare deny who you are, for I will not."_

* * *

_"Repeat after me. I am a predator."_

"This is stupid."

_"The only thing stupid here is your attitude. Now, quit being such a stonehead, and either do as I say, or cut out the middleman and eat some meat."_

Eragon grunted, and spoke. "I... am a predator."

_"Good. Now, eat some meat."_

Eragon frowned, and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said there was a middleman?"

_"I did. I never said how much of one there was."_

Eragon growled, and stepped back. "No. I refuse."

Saphira growled, and stared at him._ "If you refuse, then I will feed you like the hatchling you are acting. And I doubt you'd like that."_

Eragon couldn't help but sigh. There was no getting out of this, no matter how he squirmed. At least she had the courtesy to land in a field and roast the kill. She even offered to let him to season it. Which he should have accepted.

"Plain meat it is." He grumbled to himself. He quickly took out his knife, and cut a piece off. Without a second thought, he plopped it into his mouth.

Almost immediately, he felt a rush of enjoyment, and he quickly swallowed.

Except... the meat wasn't that good. Decent, yes, but not great enough to warrant that kind of reaction.

"Saphira? What did you do?"

_"Me? I didn't do anything."_ Was her innocent response.

A little too innocent.

"Did... did you try and make me think it was better than it was? That's cheating!"

_"Fine! I was hoping to make it more enjoyable than normal. That way, you'd quit this insanity."_

Eragon couldn't help but shake his head. "You ruined it."

_"Fine. Try again. And I promise I'll not do anything. I swear on my honor as a dragoness."_

Eragon sighed, but agreed. "Fine." He cut another piece off, and took a bite.

It was certainly better tasting than the last time. Pretty good, actually.

_"So, Like it?"_

" Ummm… I hate to admit it... but kinda."

"Great. I have one last question for you. What are you?"

Eragon sighed, and shook his head. "A predator."

* * *

_"And here is our stop for the night. Last time we flew past this, we never got to stop. So, I thought it'd be nice to go for a swim this time around."_

Saphira circled the lake a few times, before finding a decent spot to land. Immediately afterwards, Eragon cleared the saddle and started unpacking. "Saphira, I'm going to get some firewood. Can you clear our campsite?"

Instead of an answer, Eragon recieved a sense of amusement over their connection. He barely had a chance to turn around when suddenly her tail swept his feet out from under him, all while clearing the area of branches and rocks.

He landed fairly soft, using his elven reflexes to turn the fall into a roll. However, instead of rolling to safety, he managed to roll into a mud puddle.

"Ewwwww..." Eragon grumbled, trying to remove himself from the mud.

Beside him, Saphira was chuckling. _"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't-"_

*SPLAT*

The action silenced Saphira, and brought a large smirk to Eragon's face.

"Now, we're even."

Saphira shook herself, before returning a predatory grin. _"Is that so?"_

Before he could react, Saphira leapt at him, and snatched him up with her claws, and took off.

"Where are you taking me?!"

_"To wash you off. You and your mud slinging ways."_

He looked in the direction that she was flying and saw a lake. " Oh, no no no no no no-"

*Splash*

Eragon realized that that he was falling in at a bad angle a split second before he hit the water. Almost immediately, his head was ripped forward by the force of the oncoming water. His face connected with his knee, and he felt something break with a sickening crunch. Saphira was flying around waiting for Eragon to surface when she saw the spot she dropped him start to turn red.

_"Eragon!"_

She leapt into the water, and looked around, only to find her vision obscured by murky, red tinged water.

_"Damn it!"_ She growled. _" Eragon! Where the hell are you?"_

She swam around, trying to use their connection to locate him. Sensing him in front of her, she pushed forward with all her might. And, a second after she did it, she found herself staring into the surprised face of her rider before they promptly knocked heads. And, immediately after she did that, she felt their connection go blank.

* * *

**A/N ooooh, my first cliffhanger! This is a huge change of pace from my first story. I Hope you liked it. I worked much harder on this single chapter then I did on my whole first story.**

**UPDATE: I rewrote alot of it. Hope it sounds better.**

**UPDATE: 6/26/13 Wow... Just, WOW. I can't believe how bad I was back then. I mean, I'm not great now, but compared to what I started at? Eesh. **

**Alright. I rewrote the entire chapter. Fixed the clunky flow, some of the unrequired capitalization, tweaked the heck out of the characterization, and modified a bit of the plot. Hope y'all can see the difference. **

**Let's face it. I basically gutted it, and put the old one's clothes over it. Heck, the vast majority of the chapter doesn't even exist. **

**Oh well. I hope it's for the best. **


	2. Dislocation

**A/N So you know, the characters are a little Ooc. For now...**

**Thanks to dragonman10 and commentaholic for pointing that out.**

Eragon felt his nose break. " Damn it!" He swore mentally.

He was still sinking from the force of hitting the water when he opened his eyes. He couldn't see a thing, due to the fact that everything was dark red.

_" Eragon, where the fuck are you?"_

He looked around to see where Saphira was.

Suddenly, Saphira`s paw connected with his side, Catching him and nearly gutting him, while also cutting his external and internal oblique muscles completely, leaving only the viceral membrane holding his organs from falling out. She pulled him back quickly, hitting his head off a Rock and knocking him unconscious, while also causing major head trama and a large goose egg shaped lump.

_"Eragon!"_ Saphira roared, panicking.

Saphira quickly pulled him out of the water and looked at what the damage was. He had a roughly broken nose and a large deep cut above his eye.

He also had 3 long claw marks Across his chest that cut through all the muscle on the right side of his abdominal area. The cuts also ended with deep puncture wounds that she accidentally made grabbing him. With tears in her eyes, She Put her large head against his chest and heard a faint heart beat.

Saphira sighed explosively, immensively relieved that her rider was still alive. Her relief was short lived however, since She now had to worry about keeping eragon alive, starting with keeping Eragon from bleeding to death.

She looked at him anxiously, pondering her options._ "I could fly to the varden... wait, no, they`re several hours away."_She thought. She looked over to Eragon, who was now in a small puddle of dark red blood. She saw this, and started to panic again. _"I don`t know, I don`t know!" _she roared desperately. She looked at Eragon and saw him for the first time in her life, saw him broken, like many of the people she had killed for the varden. With this in mind, she suddenly got an Idea.

She remembered how she would stop men from bleeding on her in battle. When The men she held in her mouth bled to much, she would simply just burn the body while still in her mouth, carterizing the wound and stopping the bleeding immediately.

She thought that if it worked in the large scale, It would work in a more... precise way.

But when she thought about doing this,She became sickened by the thought of who she was doing this to. Her rider. Her best friend. Her...

She banished the thought, deciding that time was of the essence. She walked to her saddle bags, and with some difficulty pulled out a arrow. She set it on the ground and blew fire at the tip until the tip was red hot, and, after hesitating a bit, pressed it against the largest wound.

It sizzled for a second, and stopped bleeding.

She shook her head while the sickening scent of burning flesh went into her nostrils, causing adreneline to rush through her body due to the hard wired Reaction of her flight or fight reflex. And the scent of burning flesh usually meant fight.

She became sickened with herself. It was Eragon`s flesh that She was burning, not a enemy two leg soldier.

She shook her head again, starting to feel immensely guilty. She not only nearly killed him, but she nearly cut him in half and now has to burn him to keep him from bleeding to death because of what she done.

" _Damn it, Saphira, what is wrong with you? You nearly killed your rider! All because he stepped on my tail!" _She said to herself sadly. She then decided that now was not the time for mourning, She still had to save Eragon from, well, herself.

She put down the arrow, and reheated the arrow tip with disgust, knowing what she had to do again. She closed her eyes for a second and grimiced, and put it against the second cut. She watched to make sure she it in the right spot, and it burned with a sickening sizzling noise.

The scent again went into her nose, nearly making her vomit once her nose finally recognized the mixing scents of burning flesh and Eragon and realizing what she was doing and what was happening. She gagged, and forced herself not to vomit all over eragon.

" _Eragon, What Did I do to you?" _Saphira asked herself, Fully knowing the answer.

She continued her grizzly task. Heat, burn, repeat. Heat, burn, repeat. She worked herself into a disqusting rythum. Heat, burn, repeat. After a while, she finished, felling mentally and physically numb. she Then laid down beside him and started to clean to all the blood off of Eragon. She did this slowly, trying to make sure not to cause any more damage. While she was doing this, She realized the full extent of the damage done.

She could see his organs through his viceral membrane pulsing along with his heartbeat, Watch as his chest tried valently to breath without most of it`s diaphram, and could even count the individual fibers of his abdominal muscles. After all she had done, this pushed her over the edge. she ran off, and made it a few meters before she started to vomit. she then continued vomiting until she came up dry, then proceded to dry heave, and for several minute just sat there, dazed. After a while, a groan forced her into reality with the force of a catapult.

" Saphira…? He slurred.

"_ERAGON?" _Saphira Growled, more worried then she had ever been in her whole, if not brief, life.

Eragon coughed weakly, blood coming out. " Where are we...?" he wheezed weakly.

" _At camp. Are you feeling Ok?" _she asked anxiously.

"No… My head feels like its been split open. And the rest of my body feels like I've been burned by a red hot poker tons of times after being ripped to shreds by a giant cat." He said before coughing up more blood.

_"well…" _Saphira said guiltily,_ " That is mostly true... Now, please heal yourself before You die!"_

"What...?" eragon said weakly.

He looked all over his body and saw large cuts and burns all over his body.

" what Happened? were we attacked by thorn and murtagh? Are you alright?" Eragon moaned worriedly.

_Saphira shook her head sadly. " No, I happened..._"

" How?"

_" I dropped you in the lake, And you got hurt. And when I tried to get you out, I nearly killed you when I grabbed you..."_ saphira said, feeling extremely guilty.

Eragon coughed again. " How did you hurt me when you pulled me out_?"_

_" I couldn't see you because of all the blood… and I grabbed you with my claws." _Saphira said sadly.

Eragon coughed weakly, and tried futilely to sit up. "How am i going to heal my self?" he asked desperately. " I don`t have the strenghth to sit up, let alone magic..."

Saphira walked up to him and nuzzled him with her snout. _" You have my strength, Eragon"_

Eragon nodded, and slowly healed himself with magic, Using mainly saphira as the source of energy. His muscles slowly knit together, but the injury still left a scar. he closed most of the wounds, and after a few minutes, finished. He stood up wobbily, and tried to walk over to saphira. He didn`t make it far, and collapsed on the ground.

"Thanks, for uh, well, saving me." he stammered, trying again to stand up. He felt strangly nervous.

_"Its alright. I'm just happy your alright."_ She said, unable to look him in the eye, due to guilt.

Everything went quiet for A few minutes.

Eragon sat there wondering how all this happened. He couldn`t remember anything since he fell asleep the night before.

Eragon decided that he should break the silence, if only to stop the awkward situation that was occuring.

"so… what happened?" He asked.

_" What do you mean?" _Saphira asked slowly. she knew what he meant, but could bring herself to say it.

Eragon looked at her. " I mean, why did you throw me in the lake?"

Saphira looked at him guiltily. _" You stepped on my tail..."_

"And…?"

_" I threw you into the lake… to get even. But i was only playing around!"_

Eragon believed her, and asked " what happened then?" he asked.

_" I don`t know. Alot of blood started to appear where I dropped you, so I went and flew down and grabbed you. But I accidentally Cut you badly... Really badly." _She finished, feeling even more guilty if that was possible.

Eragon sighed. "Its ok. I`m happy that you saved me." He looked at her and smiled encouragingly.

Saphira sighed with relief. He didn`t blame her at all. That at least relived some of her guilt. The thought caused her to smile a bit. _"Thank you."_

He absent mindedly looked at her smile. He found it completely beautiful... And stared at it for a bit. He Then realized what he was subconciously thinking and stopped himself.

Saphira looked at her precious rider, and thought how lucky she had been that day. She actually saved his life. Even if she nearly ended it. Which she would never do again. Ever.

_"My precious rider... I almost lost you..." _she thought absentmindedly, Staring at him the whole time.

"Saphira? Why are you staring at me?" Eragon asked, interupting her thoughts.

_" wha... Huh?" _She said, Pulled out of her thoughts.

At this, Eragon smiled. " You ok, Saphira?"

_" Yeah... I was just thinking."_

At this, Eragon laughed. " About what?"

_"Nothing that concerns you." _Saphira replied in her usual way.

" I`m pretty sure it concerns me. We are, as you called it, Mates?" He laughed.

_"Don`t get any funny Ideas..."_ she said again, smiling.

Eragon laughed and laid down against Saphira. " what time is it?" He asked.

_"almost dusk. Why?"_ She asked.

" because, I feel weird... Like I Feel like I haven`t slept in a few days."

Saphira was worried. She looked at Eragons eyes and noticed that they looked kinda weird.

She saw that his pupils were different sizes and he was kinda wobbily when he was sitting still.

He also started to zone in and out when he was talking to her.

She didn`t know what was wrong with him, But she could tell it couldn`t be any good.

Eragon then decided that it was a perfect time to try to fall asleep.

He yawned and laid down against her side.

Saphira nudded him with her snout. _"Eragon... I don`t think its the best time to fall asleep..."_

He just ignored her and closed his eyes.

She then grabbed him gentally and shook him.

" wha...?" he said.

She was really concerened now. he sounded like he was inebriated. _" Eragon, come on, talk with me..."_

He looked at her and slurred " you know, you are... really beautiful today. all nice... want to go out?"

Saphira looked at him with a mixture of confusion and amusement. _" Eragon, Are you ok?" _she asked, barely keeping herself from laughing. Something was seriously wrong, but she still couldn`t find out what was wrong. She could tell that he got a head injury, but she didn`t know what to do. Other then watch out for Eragon...

she was ripped out of her thoughts by Eragon hugging her around the neck.

_" uhhh... Eragon? What are you doing?_" she asked.

He just smiled. " Hugging my Mate... you?"

At hearing this, she blushed. She knew Eragon was not in his right mind, so she had to just sit there and endure.

**A/N So you know if you didn`t guess, Eragon has a massive concussion. Thats what happens when you hit your head off a rock.**


	3. Memories

A/N **Hope you like this chapter.**

It was 2 days after Eragon had got his head injury. It had developed a very nasty blueish green lump, And He wouldn`t let her even touch it or clean it off. He also still acted strange, but unlike earlier he had some of his common sense. She looked at him, and What She knew what she really wanted to do was get Eragon to the healers at the varden. Sadly, that was a impossibility.

When they tried this the first time, They found out that He couldn`t stay in the saddle without falling out for the life of him. Literally. When she got a few thousand feet in the air, he slid sideways and fell off. She was lucky that They were so high that she could catch him. She caught him about... 30 feet from the ground? Well, After that, she wouldn`t do something That she couldn`t protect him in.

And much to Eragon`s discomfort,That included sleeping. "Saphira… can I sleep now?" he asked weakly. He had dark circles under his eyes, and looked extremely exhausted. " I`m tired..."

_"no little…one."_she tried to say before being interrupted by a yawn. She had dark blue circles under her eyes as well, As well as dark smoke coming out of her nose with every breath. She didn`t know exactly why she didn`t want him to fall asleep, But she had some worries.

He could forget who he was, or Not even wake up at all. she yawned, completely unable to keep her train of thought. WHen she thought about it, She hadn't refrained from sleeping this much intentionally before, and was dead tired.

She was struggling to even keep her eyes open, let alone keep Eragon from falling asleep. And if to make matters worse, it was almost night fall, which will make it even harder to stay up.

She may have excellent night vision, but Dragons, Like most birds of prey, almost always hunt during the day due to better visibility and more predictable air patterns.

So, they instinctively, like humans, wanted to fall asleep at night. She tried to find something to distract herself from the thought, so She looked at the falling sun and watched as the blood red hues and deep oranges grew steadily deeper and darker. She stared at it for a while longer before realizing she had forgot about keeping Eragon awake.

She looked over to her side, and saw that he was fast asleep. She went down to wake him . She nudged him, but he refused to wake. She nudged him harder, and had the same results as last time. She looked at him, exasperated. _" Eragon! Hellooooo? Wake up, rock head!_" She growled. Still, he didn`t respond. " Thats how its gonna be? Fine." She said. She stood up, and he fell over. _" Now you have no pillow. Sweet dreams."_ She said, sounding childish. She laid down her head, and fell asleep after sticking her tongue out at him.

Late next morning, she woke up and saw that Eragon was still there, sleeping on the ground alone. She Looked at him, and thought that she should wake him up She started to lick his face, cleaning his face off and trying to wake him up.

She found that she strangely liked his taste, it reminded her of the meat he had sometimes brought her when they went to large towns with Brom. She thought that was slightly disconcerting,And that it slightly aroused her was even worse, but She continued licking him until he woke up.

"Ohhhh... my head. Hey… Saphira..." He said, looking around slowly, taking in his enviroments. "Ughuh...Where's Brom? I want to repay him for this massive headache." he said groggily.

She Looked at him, Slightly confused at what he just said. _" What?"_

"You know what I mean, where's Brom? What else could I mean by that?" He said rather grumpily, Shaking his head to clear it.

She stared at him for a second before registering what was happening and what it meant. He rubbed his lump, and winced violently." Owww..."

_" Eragon… Brom is dead. He has been for several months." _Saphira said sadly. She at the same time sensed something was really wrong.

Eragon gave her a funny look of disgust and irritation.

" Are you feeling alright? We were with Brom yesterday." He stated matter o factly. She stared at him with confusion and then reached out in their connection and sent him the memory of brom dying.

He stared at her for a second before registering what the memory signified.

He then collapsed and hugged Saphira around her neck. "how did this happen? Who did this?" he asked, crying. She looked down at him and knew she shouldn`t have done that. But it was to late to take it back, So she answered him.

She looked at him sadly and answered _" The razac."_ She Understood what was happening now and knew she should have been more viligent and kept him from asleep. She growled angrily at herself, and looked back at him.

He cringed at the sound of the name, but not out of fear, out of anger. " We have to kill them! They have taken my whole life Away!" he growled.

_"We already did. They're dead._" she replied gently. It was killing her to have this happen to her eragon again. She could feel his horror and pain crossing over their link, making her guilt increase substantualy.

He looked at her and said "we did? I don't remember it." He said through his tears.

Saphira looked at him, and decided to send all of her nonprivate memories to him to help him get A picture of what he had missed.

He sat there and absorbed them all before speaking. " When did all of this happen? Why don't I remember any of this?"

She then told him what happened at the lake. He thought for a second before coming to the conclusion that she had. "I lost my memory?"

She looked at him and nodded.

He then sat down to think, so saphira decided to make sure that it was a perfect time to make sure that she didn`t send him any memories that he didn`t need to see. It was pretty hard to send someone almost all your memories and not send something you didn`t mean to.

_" His crush on Arya and her rejection? Good… I don`t want to see him get his heart broken again..."_she looked at all the memories she sent until she came across some of her natural instincts. She looked at them and saw that she sent all of her instincts to Eragon. She started to worry, so She looked further and saw that she sent some ancestral memories also. She had already broke several of the rules gladr told her. 1, Don`t send A large amount of your memories at on time. You can send something you don`t want to. 2, don`t ever, ever send your instinctual memories to someone, not even your rider. 3, don`t break rule 1 and 2.

_" Shit."_ She then looked though Eragon`s mind, and due to the fact that he didn`t remember how to block his mind, slipped right in. He didn`t care anyway, but she did it as gently as possible as to not arouse suspicion and discomfort.

She looked around for the instinctual memories she had sent him, along with some of her instincts.

She had never been in this part of his mind before, and yet it looked strangely similar.

She searched and found the memories easily enough, and removed them just as easily, due to the fact that he hadn`t even looked at them.

She then started looking for the instincts she had sent. She looked around and found them were his mind kept its own instincts . She looked and found _Two _copies. she looked at the second one and noticed that It was identical to hers, but was a part of His own mind.

She thought about it and decided that it must be a side effect of the bonding. netherless, she was curious. She then looked around and found a similar copy of her ancestral memories. It was a little different, but it was there.

She looked at it and noticed that it was completely sealed of by magic and was completely inaccessible to her and probably even Eragon.

No matter what she did, she couldn't even make it budge even slightly. She thought that it warranted an investigation, and decided that she would check other humans to see if they had similar memories and also to ask Eragon if he even knew about it.

She then redirected her attention to Eragon, Who was still thinking about what She had shown him.

She watched him for a while, and then decided to ask him later and to take a nap. When she woke up, she found Eragon still sitting there, silent as a grave. He became aware of her being awake after a while and asked her " why can't I remember…?"

She looked at him and Shook her head. _" I don`t know, Eragon. It was probably the hit to your head."_

He looked at her and said " What are we going to do now?"

She shook her head again and Answered _" I don`t know._" She looked at the dismayed look on his face and sat down to consider their options.

They could go to the varden, but he wouldn`t be up to scratch to what they would want him to do if he couldn`t get his memory back and even if he was, he didn`t even remember what he was doing and how delicate his position was. He was barely even aware that he worked for them.

They could fly away, but the knowledge would Probably haunt Eragon if he knew that he had abandoned the varden when he got his memory back.

They could just stay here until he got his memory back, but if they are gone more then a few days over the time they were allowed the varden would send arya to go find them.

That was something she really didn`t want to happen. After sitting down and thinking for a while, she realized that she was completely stumped.

She couldn`t think about what to do. she Thought extensively about what to do, but Couldn`t think of a single thing. After a while, She Decided to ask Eragon what he wanted to do.

_" Eragon? What do you want to do?"_ she asked timidly.

He looked at her. " I want to leave it all. Just leave and never come back..." he said sadly.

She looked at him. _" Are you completely sure?"_

" Yes. I`m tired of all this fighting and all this war. I have no ties left to alagasia, So we`re completely free to leave." He said, more confident this time.

This was what she had always wanted to do from step one, But she wanted to make sure that he was completely sure and wouldn`t regret it later. If he felt bad because of what they would do later she would feel 3 times worse due to the fact that she was responsible for it.

_" Are you really sure?"_ She asked.

" Yes. And I want to go immediately. Were is the best place to hide from galbatorix and the varden?" he asked her.

_" Let me think... What about the beor mountains? Their ranges are too big for even galbatorix and Murtagh to search through."_

Eragon looked at her. " ok, lets go."

He grabbed Saphira`s saddle bags and put them on her.

He then grabbed the few things that weren`t in the bags and put them in. His arrows, A shirt, his bed roll, and a strange looking crystal he found on the ground by his pillow. After he put them in her saddle bags, he hopped on her back. "Ready?"

_"Ready."_ she replied.

He looked around. The sun was still coming up and it was a perfect day for flying.

A/N **I`d love to answer any questions you have. If you ask them in the Reviews, and if it is a really good question, I`ll put it Into the next chapters A/N with the answer. if not, I`ll just Pm you. Thanks for reading. =D**


	4. confliction

**A/N I decided to expose my confusion with the varden wanting to overthrow galbatorix. If Anyone has a good reason, please tell me. hope you like the chapter. By the way, I made a poll on my profile So you can vote on how you want eragon and saphira together. Main two choices are human Eragon and dragon Saphira and dragon eragon and dragon saphira.**

Saphira started to look around. She had just woken up from the night before and was checking on Eragon. When she looked at him, He was still sleeping peacefully, the most peacefully she had seen him sleep in several months. His hair all over the place, A bit of drool going down his lip. She smiled at his peaceful look, and put her head back down.

The last three days of traveling were pretty rough. His memory was still missing from the injury he had, She was flying as hard as she could go to gain some distance from the varden, and His lump on the back of his head had turned a sickly yellowish green. She knew that meant it was healing, but it was such a eye sore. His balance was still off as well, but good enough that he could ride with himself fully strapped in.

They were now at the end of their alotted time for alone time, but since they were far beyond the vardens reach, and it would take several days to get back anyway, so there was no going back without getting Eragon in serious trouble. Saphira huffed in irritation, sending a small cloud of dust to rise from the ground. She would tear off nasadia`s head off her shoulders If Eragon didn`t stop her constantly. She hated it when she talked to him in that, that superior tone of her`s. No one was superior to her Eragon. No one! She growled lowly in anger, causing eragon to cringe a little in his sleep, disturbing the grass he laid upon.

She looked at him and sighed. Whenever She thought about Eragon, It was about the conflict he would get when he got his memory back. She looked away, trying to think of other things other then Eragon. She looked around at their camp, and realized that it was quite beautiful. There was lodgepole pines, A huckle berry bush, along with several small raspberry bushes. Over to the north side of camp, there was a small stream running through. The place she had bedded in had grass around 2 feet tall, now all padded and pushed down. It was beautiful sight. She smiled, and looked back towards eragon. "_ I wonder If the beors will be this beautiful?"_

She The started thinking about their future home. Game for hunting would be pretty common, and since eragon eats meat again he would be easier to feed .Although Thats not her major concern though. She was mainly worried about how They could survive with all the large creatures there. They were large and furocious as well as plentiful. and there was also those serpentlike creatures, so she had competition in the sky. It would be very dangerous, and Normally she wouldn`t worry, but with the large amounts of creatures there, and the size, They would have to worry about getting wore down, let alone getting attacked by the larger was also worried that eragon would get killed when she was out hunting. That was her greatest fear

A bear from there could possibly kill her if she was alone, and it pained her to even admit it. She would much rather live in the spine, but it wasn`t large enough to hide them from galbatorix if he decided to search for him.

_" If only he became a dragon... it would make everything easier."_ she thought. She couldn`t protect him all the time, and would eventually slip up. If he was a dragon, he could protect himself. as well as...

She shook her head, trying to change the subject. She started to concentrate on the pros of going to the beors.

Such as, she would have Eragon all to herself, and not have to worry about him being sent to his death to, as Brom put it, "Make a point." She could also possibly find a mate, although the thought of being bound to another creature other then eragon revolting at best. She would much rather...

She stopped. She, no matter the subject, found herself thinking about the exact same thing.

She looked at her rider and sighed. She shouldn`t think of him that way. That would be very selfish of her, And she knew that eragon would do anything for her. Even that. She shook her head and changed direction of her thoughts again. She looked at the innocent smile on eragons face. She smiled. She had missed Eragon as a innocent young man. She preferred him like this to him haunted by the memories of what he was forced to do for the "greater good."

She hated the fact that he had sacrificed so much for a leader he didn`t even believe in much. All he truly wanted was to stop fighting. And to do that he had been told he had to kill galbatorix and side with the varden. And, sadly he believed it. She snorted, irritated with the way things turned out. " Why are the varden even fighting galbatorix?"

When she started to think about it, She truly didn`t even know why they were fighting him. Yes, he killed the dragon race, and that was reason enough for her and Eragon if they wanted to, but he honestly didn`t do anything to them directly to want to fight him. Large taxes? Shady dealings? All governments have done this at some time or another, Why should they see him as any different?

He didn`t slaughter his own people mindlessly either, he only fought against the varden, And didn`t hurt anyone else as far as she had seen. All he did was work for the guarantee that he wouldn't be overthrown, And all kings and dictators did that. What made him so unique?

He didn`t go into villages and slaughter innocent people for no reason, and he didn`t allow anarchy and disorder reign either. Yes, he was strict when it came to his name, but What did he do that was so wrong to the varden? Was it that He drafted many people for the army? He did that so that he could fight against the varden, so if anyone could be blamed for that, it would be the varden themselves.

And it couldn't be his governing either. He didn`t even directly rule the country. He had his governors take care of each of the individual cities. He didn`t even rule the capital. He just sat up there in his castle doing whatever he did up there. What did the varden want anyway? Freedom? Honor? The more she thought of it, the less it made sense.

On the flip side, Many see the varden as the villains for inciting war and forcing galbatorix to have a huge draft to continue to be at war.

How many innocent lives have the varden destroyed in the name of the " Greater good?" How many families have been broken, fathers and sons killed to overthrow a tyrant that hasn't done anything? And If the varden won, they wouldn't be free still.

They would just put nasadia in as queen, and they would have to listen to her instead. The still wouldn't be free, they would just be under new management. And even if it was a little better, would it be worth the thousands of lives they paid to get it?

And that's not counting the tens of thousands of people they killed to overthrow him. And many of those people didn`t want to be " Saved" from his tyranny. How many people don't mind galbatorix `s rule? How many may suffer for the death and destruction they will receive from the varden overthrowing galbatorix?

Do they have a say? And who's to say that nasadia`s rule will be better then galbatorix`s? She could possibly be worse then him in ruling the kingdom. She may not be evil like they say galbatorix is, but It will be damn near impossible to rule the kingdom after it has been violently destroyed to get rid of a king that isn't that horrible of a leader.

It could lead to another Revolt to overthrow her next and the cycle would continue.

And When she thought of it, He has ruled quite well for a evil dictator. He stays out of the countrys inhabitants lives, and keeps order. She couldn't for the life of her find a actual reason for the varden to want to overthrow him.

Yes, he wants to kill or take over the elves, but that's their problem. Besides, They dislike humans anyway. And her Eragon. Why should humans sacrifice their lives for a people that don't care if they die for them or not?

The dwarves she could understand, but she didn`t know what galbatorix wanted with them. He could just want to add them into his territory for taxes. She hated galbatorix, but she couldn't see why the varden Wanted to get rid of him so bad.

It caused the country more harm then good overthrowing him now. She continued to think on this until Eragon woke up.

"Ughuh… good morning, Saphira. Have a good nights sleep?" He asked after yawning. He shifted around, making a rustleing noise from the grass he sat upon.

"Yes, little one. You?" she asked back.

" Kinda crappy. I couldn't fall asleep."

She looked at him. " Why not?"

He stood up and stretched. He then looked back to Saphira and replied " Thinking about why we're supposed to be fighting galbatorix"

She was surprised. "_You too?" _She asked while Eragon started to put her saddle back on.

" Yeah. I stayed up all night thinking…Why are we fighting against him?" He asked, Tightening the straps on her sides.

"_ I don't know…"_ she replied while laying on her side so he could have easier access to the straps on the bottom of her belly.

He shrugged, then continued tightening the remaining straps and securing the remaining items into her saddle bags.

"At least we have something to talk about on the way to the mountains." he said while he grabbed her saddle bags and attached them to her saddle.

_" Ready?"_ she asked impatiently. It bothered her that he couldn't remember to put on the saddle quickly, so it took him about ten minutes to put on just her saddle.

"Yes" He said after he finished and hopped onto her back once she rolled right side up. He then proceeded to strap his legs in,

And after doing this, she again asked _" Ready now?" _sounding slightly irritated.

"yes." he replied.

_"it took you long enough. I thought If it took any longer I would have taken a nap."_ she said smirking while she took off.

**A/N I hope you liked it. Please Read and review if you liked it or if you didn`t please tell me in a reasonable manner. That means keeping the swearing to a 3 to 1 ratio. :-)**

**By the way, I do live in montana. It is very beautiful here and is actually much like he describes alagasia in the book.**


	5. serendipity

**_A/N New chapter. hope you like it. and so you know, I always try to update on saturday evening. I also made a poll to decide how eragon and Saphira are together. If you want to chose, vote in the poll. If you didn`t, you can`t complain._**

Eragon and Saphira landed after several hours of flying and talking.

They were almost at the Beors, but Saphira got a little… sidetracked.

_" Eragon, can we stop in the desert? I love it there. Its so warm and full of challenging game…"_ she started to ask, when she stopped herself. She thought about what she said, and realized that it sounded like she was begging. And dragons don't beg. Especially not her.

She mentally smacked herself and decided that she was going there whether he wanted to or not. she then turned and slowy started to fly towards the desert.

" Saphira? Where are we going?" Eragon asked her, suddenly becoming aware of the change in their direction and speed.

_" To the desert. I need a rest."_ She answered, smiling as her draconic pride restored. She found a nice shady clearing under a large cliff side, and circled it, seeing if there was anything they needed to worry about. she saw nothing, so she landed softly over near the base of the cliff.

Eragon looked around and nodded appreciatively. He smiled and said " well, at least you found a good place for camp. I didn`t think there would be any in this god forsaken desert."

Eragon unlached his legs from the saddle,and hopped off of Saphira`s back. He landed, and turned around to take Saphira`s saddle off.

_"What are you doing?"_ She asked him.

" Setting up camp…" he replied nervously. " Why? are we not staying here for the night?"

_" we are, but we are going flying first. Not traveling flying, fun flying."_ She replied.

He rolled his eyes. only saphira would have an excuse like that. He sighed. " Ok, ok…will you at least let me get your saddle bags off first?"

she snorted and laid down on the ground, allowing him access to the saddle bags on her side.

He took them off and hid them in a nearby crevice and hopped back onto her back.

" Can we at least eat first? I`m starving." He asked her comprehensively.

She looked at him. _"no. are you Ready?"_ she asked, crouching down, getting ready to take off really quickly.

He sighed. "Ready."

She took off like a jet, nearly making Eragon fall off. In fact, if he was a normal human, he wouldn`t be strong enough to even hold on.

He held on for dear life, and while he did this, Saphira was thinking.

_" Should I…?" _she asked herself. she had been wanting for some strange reason to play around with Eragon in some... strange ways. She thought about it, and then reasoned _" It is innocent enough, and Eragon won`t suspect a thing."_

She slowed down smiling. she flew around in circles,flying slowly over the horizon looking for something. She looked around for a minute, and found something that she could use. A nearly dried up river.

When she looked at it, she noticed that All that remained was mud with a very small trickle of water in the middle of it. Perfect. She then looked around, and noticed that there wasn`t any lakes or other rivers nearby.

she smiled, and changed direction. When she got near, she got a bad idea. she neared it and suddenly rolled to her side, falling surprisingly softly into the mud. It splatted all up her side, and all the way up onto Eragon.

He groaned, and shook his arms feutilely trying to get the foul smelling sludge off. She smiled, and 'tried' to stand up.

She quickly 'slipped' and dropped Eragon face first into the mud. He tried to push himself up, but his arms sank in, forcing him down into the mud some more. The mud wasn`t very deep, but it was just enough for Eragon to have trouble standing up. He swore, and sat there with mud all over his face. Saphira used her tail to lift him up and put him on his feet.

She smiled, he prank working perfectly. she continued to smirk at him, asking playfully _"Eragon! How can you get so filthy?"_

He looked at her and spat out some looked over at her grumpily and said "Why did you do that?."

She smiled. _"Because you were smely like you rolled around in something dead. Now you **have** to take a bath."_

Eragon looked at her. " Your not much better! you haven`t taken a bath for a few weeks!"

"_Really? I can clean myself with my tongue, which I do daily. do you?"_

He scowled and said "No." he sighed. he started to look around for something to clean himself off. "is there anything to clean myself off with?" he asked saphira. when she shook her head, he asked "what about the river?" He said as he looked around at the sad remains of what used to be a river. It had a very small trickle of water running down, only about 3 feet wide. It was only a few inches deep also. "never mind..."

With that option gone, he either had to go find a lake or another river or have Saphira clean him. And he wouldn`t beg Saphira to clean him without having to, due to the awkwardness issue, so he would have to ask her to fly him to a lake. "Saphira… can you take me to a lake?" He asked. He stared at the beautiful dragoness, waiting for her answer.

She looked at him. _"There is no lakes around for miles. It would take a full days ride to go to the nearest one."_ she said, smirking.

Eragon sighed, and looked at her. he had no other option. " well… can you clean me off?" he asked, blushing slightly.

_" Hmmm… what's in it for me?"_ she asked. She was already getting what she wanted, but she didn`t want Eragon to get suspicious.

He smiled. he knew how to get her to do it. he walked over and kissed her snout. " Please?" He asked her pleadingly.

She looked at him. _" Did he just...?"_ she thought. She got a funny feeling in her stomach that she couldn`t reconize.

She shook her head and snorted, deciding to act like nothing happened. _"all right, all right…"_ she said, making herself sound irritated.

She was anything but, but she didn`t want him to know that. She jumped on him, and cleaned of his face. The sludge tasted horrible, but Eragon tasted pleasantly tasted like seasoned meat and pine trees, making her strangly excited.

She continued to clean him, and she had him take off his shirt so she could clean the mud that went up his shirt. She cleaned his back and his arms softly, trying not to skin him with her very rough tongue. After she finished his back, she noticed that she only had to clean his chest.

She nervously looked up, and looked into his eyes. his beautiful eyes. she then looked back down, and started to clean his chest, and became suddenly, and surprisingly, Bashful. She looked back up at his eyes, and he stared back at hers.

She then realized that she might actually have a crush on Eragon. She didn`t know how, seeing how they were different species and all, but she was attracted to him. She cleaned off the rest of Eragon`s chest, and then did something some would see as either very bold or very stupid.

She pulled her head back for a few seconds,then leaned back in and slowly gave him a very lecherous lick from his lower abdominal muscles to the inside part of his neck.

* * *

ERAGON`S POV

* * *

Eragon sat there, getting cleaned by Saphira and strangly enjoying every second of it.

He just sat there until she started cleaning his chest. She looked into his eyes, and he looked back and sighed mentally.

She really was beautiful, and his best friend at that. He started to wish that they could be together somehow, but that was impossible, seeing as they are different species, and Saphira would have to mate with a dragon to continue her species.

She didn`t have much choice though, as there was only thorn, The unhatched dragon, and shurikan. Shurikan would be worst, he was several times her size and could easily overpower her and possibly injure her…which when he thought about it sickened him horribly. on the other hand, there was thorn, who was a mystery to him. The unhatched dragon was even more of an mystery.

He would much rather become A dragon and be with Saphira when he thought about it, but even then, she might not truly love him like a mate. He sighed sadly at this, and looked back at Saphira.

She was finished, but for some reason she continued licking. He enjoyed it, so he didn`t complain. she then pulled her head back for a few seconds,He looked at her and saw a funny expression on her face. She suddenly put her tongue on his navel and slowly drug it up all the way to his neck. He shuddered, and stared back at her.

Without thinking, He leaned in and put his forehead on her snout. "Thanks…" He said softly. He suddenly felt like she just kissed him after he put his forehead on her mouth, but It might have been nothing.

He hoped, no, he longed that they could be together, but he wasn`t sure how to do it. for all he knew, there might have been a spell that could turn him into a dragon, but the elves would be the only ones that would know, and he wasn`t exactly in the position to ask them. He mentally shrugged and leaned over and gave her a large hug, and then grabbed his shirt. He didn`t put it on, but tied it to her saddle straps.

He then hopped onto her back and climbed into the saddle. " Thanks for cleaning me off. Are you ready to go?" He asked her kindly. She shook her head out of her trance and nodded.

_"Yeah…"_ she took off, much gentler this time. They slowly flew back to camp, and Eragon hopped off as soon as they landed. He walked over to the saddle bags, and pulled them out of the crevice. He drug them over by Saphira, who was finishing cleaning herself.

He looked at her, and realized that she almost finished cleaning herself in two minutes while it took her almost a half an hour to clean him. He thought it might have meant something, but had no clue what it could have meant.

General POV

Saphira sat there, smiling to herself. _" He is such a cute male…"_ She said to herself. _" Espiecialy for a human."_

She stopped and sat there thinking about that last comment, and found herself confused with what she said. _" Why do I find humans attractive? And of all people I want to..., why my Eragon?"_

She sat down and thought about it. She had always found humans to be relatively attractive, but she never thought of elves that way. Or dwarves. She thought they looked simply weird and foriegn to her.

But humans, no, they were quite handsome in her eyes compared to the other species. All of them. Which made her concerned. Suddenly, the memory of when she found a copy of a dragons instincts inside his own mind popped up. This memory baffled her to no end. no matter how she thought of it, she couldn`t think why he had them.

When She thought about it, and decided that maybe Eragon having Dragon instincts and she finding humans attractive were related. She laid down and continued to think about it. After a while,she decided to go hunting to relieve her and Eragon`s empty stomachs instead of thinking about something she wouldn`t figure out no matter how much she thought about it.

She looked at him and said _" I`m going to go get us some food_." He nodded and said " Ok. have fun._" _she looked at him and nodded. She gave him one last look and took off.

She flew around for an hour before finding a suitable desert goat for them to share. She swooped down and grabbed it. It bleated hopelessly for a few seconds before she broke it`s neck with a cuff to the head with her other paw. She normally would have eaten it or ripped off it`s head, but she didn`t want to maul it before she got back to Eragon. She flew back over the course of a few minutes, and landed near him, smiling. _"Hungry?"_ she asked him.

"Starving. And thank you, Saphira." he said politely. He stood up and stared behind her. "Those mountains are beautiful, aren`t they?" he asked casually. She nodded, and watched as he cut a few strips of meat off the goat before stepping back so she could eat. Saphira smiled as she licked her lips before jumping onto it and eating ravagingly.

Eragon watched her while he cooked his meat over the fire. He waited for a few minutes before deciding that it was cooked enough, and took a few bites. "Hey, Saphira? Are you sure that we want to go into the beors? Its much nicer here." he said, mouth full of meat.

She nodded, and swallowed her mouthful of meat. _"Yeah, But the elves could find us in the desert. I would rather risk getting attacked by a giant bear then get caught by arya." _Eragon looked at her and sighed. He then looked over at the sun, and saw that it was getting ready to set. He decided that now was a good time to flirt with Saphira to see if she liked him.

Saphira looked over at the sun and saw that it was setting. It was beautiful, But it made her feel strangely lonely. She looked over and saw Eragon walk up and wrapped his arms around her and started to rub her neck. "Beautiful sunset, isn't it?" he asked softly. She looked at him and nodded.

He held her neck, and smiled. " kinda like you..." he said softly. he felt very bold tonight, so he decided to try to push it. She looked at him, and smiled. " Thank you..." she said nervously. They sat there for a while. after the sun went down, Saphira stood up and walked over to the fire. eragon watched her and followed her to the fire. they sat there talking about random things for a hour.

After a while he got up. "well, I `m going to bed. You coming?" he asked her. she looked at him,and nodded. _"Yeah… ok." _she walked up and sat down beside him and wrapped her him, then resting her wing on her tail, making a tent. She then, for the first time, put her head in there with him. _"Goodnight Eragon."_ she said, yawning. "Goodnight Saphira…"

**_A/N Heres some Eragon and Saphira fluff for you. I hope you liked it. If you did, please review. if not, please keep your reviews reasonable._**

**_Trivia: Did you know that humans have scales? They are made of the same thing as reptiles scales are, but they are only a cell across. They make up all of our skin And are called squamous cells. They are identical to fish scales._**


	6. rememberance

_**A/N sorry for the short I Hope you like It. By the way, I fixed up chapter 1 and totally redid chapter two. I didn`t take any of the good parts out, but added alot more description.**_

Eragon shook his head, waking up. " Uhh…. Where are we?" he asked slowly, Rubbing his eyes and sitting up fully. He looked around, and saw himself inside Saphira`s wings, the membranes Causing the light that seeped through to cause a bright blue light.

He looked around and saw that he was also using her dark blue side as a pillow. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, He Rubbed his head, going through his hair and accidentally rubbing against the lump that still remained on his head from the accident.

He winced, and put his head back down against Saphira`s sapphire blue scales. He Shifted around uncomfortably, and after a while, started to scratch at his chest. He Started at his pectorals and wandering down, eventually finding the three scars That sat across his abdomen.

He rubbed them for a few seconds, Curious what they were. He sat there rubbing them, and after a few minutes, realized what they were.

He looked down in mild surprise, pulling off his shirt. He looked at his stomach, and saw the Scars, running all the way down his side, deep and wide, but fully healed. He Swore. He had no clue what had happened. In fact, he couldn`t remember what had happened for a while.

Deciding that this was something important, He sat up quickly, fully prepared to wake Saphira. He sat up, looking in the direction of where Saphira`s head normally sat, and to his surprise, Saw that her head was sitting right beside him, Inside her wing tent, sleeping peacefully and with a small grin on her face.

He looked at her, and Groaned. He Looked again at her face, And knew he couldn`t wake her even if he wanted to. she looked so , defeated, He sat back down, Intent about what had happened all by himself. He then started to rack his brain, trying desperately to find out what he missed.

He Sat there, nearly turning blue with concentration struggling to remember what had happened. After a hour or so, he finally made a breakthrough. He remembered That he left with saphira to get some rest. And after that, his memories came as a on vacation with Saphira, Getting hurt, Losing his memory, deciding to go to the beors, and falling in love with Saphira.

He was, again, shocked, probably due to the fact that he already got all of his original memories back before this had happened when he woke up, and now suddenly remembering that he had been completely out of it, Going against his beliefs in eating meat, abandoning the varden, and falling in love with Saphira. He even gave up his want to fight against the king, And for no particular reason.

He Never considered that he would do Any of that, but all it took was for him to get his innocence back from the varden, Loosing all of his memories of all the people he killed, all the lives he destroyed, And all the horrible nightmares gone was all it took for him to leave. The worst part was that he had never found himself happier, And didn`t want to go back to his old life of working for the varden, killing and fighting for the remainder of his life. He was tired of risking saphira fighting for a cause he wasn`t even sure was correct. And now, he was free.

Although, some of the changes would be hard to cope with. The meat, that would take some getting used to. He would probably feel guilty for abandoning the varden, But he would have to cope with that. He knew eventually, he would probably go back to help them, but He didn`t want to, because he could lose saphira again. And speaking of Saphira...

Falling in love with Saphira was the least expected of all the changes, by far, but was easily the most tolerable. He always loved her, and once In a while entertained thoughts of that nature, But never seriously considered it. He would love to become a dragon while also becoming Saphira`s mate, but he had always thought that it was a impossible fairytale.

Besides, she still had to bring her species back from extinction, seriously hampering on the possibility of them being together while he remained human. Even If they got to be together, They would never have children, as far as he knew. And that is one of the things he was looking forward to, and Saphira was depending on. He could never do that to her, even if she wanted to be with him. He sighed, looking at Saphira, Irritated with the way things turned out.

They could never be together. The only solstice was the fact that he would be with her and only her in the beors mountains. He would never have to deal with nasadia, Arya, or any of the other varden again, as long as he didn`t go back.

When he thought about it, he was still considerably happier compared to when he fought for the varden as well. To be fully honest, the only thing that made it bearable to be with the varden was Saphira, and there was the Chance that she could die fighting for them. He wouldn`t be able to carry on if she died. He barely could make it by nowadays, let alone with the last thing he truly loved leaving him as well.

If she died, so would he. He would go anywhere, do anything for her. How could he live without his better half? The answer was simple. He wouldn`t. He shuddered at the thought, Pushing it far away, into the dark recesses of his mind. He looked back at Saphira`s head, smiling at her cute expression. After making sure she was asleep, he gave her a small kiss on her snout and pulled away.

" How did it take me so long to figure out that I was in love with her?" he asked himself. He looked back at her, feeling like he had butterflies in his stomach. He smiled, and decided to not tell Saphira that he had got his memory back, Wanting to keep her without worry. He laid his head back down against side, scooting closer to her head, wrapping his arm around her head gently. After he did this, he went back to sleep.

_**A/N Hope you liked it. I made a poll to see how you want Eragon and saphira together. I already have the two main ones completely thought out, so You guys just need to choose. By the way, here is a shout out to my friend, Ruff and tuff- cooler then you.**_


	7. Mamihlapinatapa

**_A/N I am posting this really early, But This chapter was really easy to write So I could post it earlier. Hope you like it. By the way, If you want to help me chose how Eragon and Saphira are together, Vote on the poll on my profile._**

After a hour or so of him falling back asleep, Saphira happily woke up. She streched and yawned, Then looked down at him. She smiled, admiring the cute,peaceful expression on his face.

_" Awww… how cute…"_ She cooed. She nudged him gently, and Started to lick his face to wake him up. When she thought about it, She could have woke him differently. She then reasoned that where was the fun in that? She continued to lick him softly, and he opened his eyes, immediately getting a eye full of her saliva. He closed his eyes quickly, and opened his mouth to object. Not paying attention, Her tongue went into his open mouth, and they both froze. Eragon opened his eyes quickly, moving his tongue around instinctively to identify the intruder in his mouth. He figured out what it was, and They looked at each other for a few, albeit very awkward, seconds. She immediately took her tongue out of his mouth Lightning fast, realizing what she had done.

Eragon turned bright scarlet, and Saphira looked away, embarrassed. _" S...s...sorry…" _Saphira studdered guiltily.

He looked at her slowly. " Its ok… It was a... accident. Yeah, a accident." he said quickly, still bright red. They stood there in a awkward silence for a few minutes, before Saphira broke it. _" well…. We have to get going to the beors if we want to get there at all."_ She stated softly.

Eragon nodded, Happy for a excuse to break the silence. He stood up, taking a last view of the scenery. He saw that it was pretty barren, the only things worth noting were their stuff, the prickly pear cactuses, and the few bones that remained of their meal last then that, all there was within sight was sand, sand, and more sand. He looked back to Saphira, and went to get the saddle bags. He grabbed them, and holding onto the back strap, drug it to Saphira.

He attached it lightning fast, causing a look of suspicion from Saphira. He acted like nothing was wrong, and intentionally messed up on getting back on the saddle to avoid anymore scrutiny. Looking satisfied, Saphira looked forward And took off quickly, causing him to get pushed back slightly from the G-forces.

She continued to accelerate until she got up to a pretty decent height. He looked down, and saw the earth several thousand feet below. He held onto her neck spike tightly, his balance still off a little. She noticed this, and flew a little smoother. He lessened his grip, and started to look around. The sky was a bright beautiful blue, almost as beautiful as Saphira`s scales. He blushed a little bit at thinking this, but continue to look around. There was a few clouds, small and wispy, and about a mile in length each.

He then looked forward, and Saw the beors. They looked only a few miles away, but he knew better. It would take them several hours to fly there, Even If they were flying. He leaned back, and startedthinking. He sat there for several hours, Trapped inside his own thoughts, Until he was released by Saphira. _" You still there?"_ She asked jokingly.

He looked at her, smiling a little. " Yeah. Are we there yet?" He asked, sounding like a small child.

She snorted, and replied _" We have been 'here' for a Hour. Just looking for a good cave that is high up." _Eragon nodded, and offered to help. She refused, Saying that his eyesight wasn`t keen enough to spot a cave at this distance. He nodded,knowing better to argue with her and went back to his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Saphira was flying around in circles, looking for a good cave. " That one would be good for hatchlings, But I Don`t think That it is high enough from the ground... That one is Nice and large, and has a good drop of point as well as it is accessible to the ground In case Eragon needs to go anywhere, But smaller wolves could go up that as well. Damn, I liked that one." She mumbled to noone in particular, and went to a new area.

When she got There, she saw it. A large cave, high up from the ground,It had a cliff wall that was not only high enough for hatchlings, The wall leading up to it was reletively easy to climb for eragon. If that wasn`t enough, It was completely invisable to anyone unless you came in at that exact angle from the sky.

She flew straight towards it, and the change in direction alerted Eragon. " Wha… Did you find something?" He asked. _" Yeah, I found a nice cave. Lets go see if We can claim it, Or force out the current owners."_ Eragon looked at her funny with the last remark, but didn`t say anything. " She must really want that cave..." He said to himself.

They flew towards the cave, and found that it was completely unoccupied. They landed inside, and looked around. It was really spacious, And It had plenty of natural lighting from the angle it sat at in the mountain side. It was large enough for 4 full sized dragons to sit side by side on the inside, but the entrance was barely large enough to fly through. That was helpful, It made the cave inconspicuous.

Although, when Saphira thought about it, She had never seen a cave form like this naturally. It seemed totally perfect for Them, perfect size for all activities they would do, Including...She shook her head, frustrated with herself. No matter what she was thinking about, Her mind always wandered to that subject. She would either think about having hatchlings or… the act of creating them. And the weirdest thing was, She would always fantasize about Eragon,. Not the dragon of her dreams, Just Eragon.

Being held in his strong arms, Him kissing her snout, or…. _" No!" _She shouted at herself. _" It is not right! He's a human, and I'm a dragon! We can't be together!" _She continued. while she was doing this, Eragon was looking at the back of the cave. She sighed. _" But I want to be with him so much…"_ She whined to herself. But the rational side of her didn`t._ " He probably wants to be with A human female, not a overgrown lizard_!" She roared at herself inside her head.

While this was occurring, Eragon was in the back of the cave. He was wandering around, and found a small door shaped opening in the back. Curious, He went straight through it, And found himself in a chamber about 10 feet around. He looked around, and saw that in the middle there was a very large, very strange crystal.

He looked at it, That it had a dark blur in the very middle. He went up to get a closer look, And saw that it was a large outline of a rectangle. He kept staring at it, and saw that itwas a book. Leaning closer, he mumbled "I want to see what is in that book…" He thought about what he could do to get it out, and looked to his side and got a idea.

Still looking down, He pulled out his sword and lifted it. " Perfect..." he mumbled. He lifted the sword and swung as hard as he could at the crystal. The sword stopped against the Crystal, Sending a large shock wave throughout the sword and into his arm, hitting the hilt of the sword against His palm, Making tears form in his eyes. He dropped the sword, and started swearing. " AHH FUCK! What in the hell is that shitting thing made of?" He shouted, curling up on the ground holding his hand. He sat there,holding his throbbing hand. After a few minutes, he stood back up. He looked back angrily at the crystal, And saw that it didn`t have a mark on it.

He looked down and saw his sword, Which was still on the ground, and picked it up. His eyes ran along the blade, and saw a small knick in the blade of the sword. When he saw this, his eyes went wide. " I thought this thing was indestructible!" He looked at that book and glared at it. "What the hell is in you that is so important that Someone encased you in ...ultra diamond!" He shouted immaturely.

He continued to glare, and decided that he may be able to use magic to break it. He said a few words of magic, and suddenly most of his energy disappeared. He released the spell quickly, and collapsed. The instant he released the spell, all of his energy returned to him. " What the hell is with this rock!" He continued to glare at it, and huffed. " I'll deal with you later."

He left the chamber, and saw Saphira standing there, who was still arguing with herself.

" I found a evil rock." He said angrily.

She stopped arguing with herself and gave him a funny look."_ A evil rock? How can there even be a evil rock? Did it steal from you or something?_" She joked.

" Ha,ha. Very funny. All I know is that there is a rock or crystal that has a weird book in it. And it is magical or something, because It even damaged my sword and I can`t use magic on it. And It hurt my hand..."

She gave him a funny look with a acompanying grin.. _"Where is this crystal?"_

"In a room At the back of the cave. Come on, I`ll show you." he replied.

He led her to the back of the cave and showed her the opening. She stuck her head inside, and looked around. She saw the chamber, and The crystal in the middle. She smiled. _" No rock can withstand my fire!"_ She thought to herself as She started to shoot bright red flames from her maw. She sat there, breathing fire on it for a few minutes. and minutes turned to hours. After a few hours, She pulled her head out, panting.

_" That rock ...is going ...nowhere… What the ...hell is it?_"

He shrugged, leaning against her side." I don`t know, And don`t try to use magic on it. It just Drains your energy."

She smiled, still panting. _" I can use as much ...magic as much as you ...can breathe fire. I don`t think ...That will be a problem…" _He smiled back, making Saphira`s stomach turn itself in knots. She grinned back, at loss for words. He continued to smile for a few minutes, and stood up. " Well, I Think I should Get my bed set up."

Saphira stood up quickly. _"I`ll do it. I need to make myself a bed, You can share with me."_ She said a little quickly.

Eragon shrugged, and nodded. She smiled, and walked over to the south east corner of the cave (The mouth of the cave is north) And started to breath fire onto the floor. The rock melted quickly, and she started to lick it into shape. She did this for half an hour, and made sure it was large enough for her and Eragon. She molded it into a bowl shape, much like the bed she had at the elven city they trained in.

After she finished She stepped back, admiring her handy work. Normally, The job was supposed to be done with her mate, but since she didn`t have one, and since Eragon wasn`t a dragon, She had to do it herself. She made sure to make it small, in case she did get a mate so they could remake it larger, although she doubted she would accept anyone other then Eragon at this point.

She smiled, and wished again that Eragon was a dragon. She watched as the bowl cooled, and smiled as Eragon walked up and leaned against her. " You really know how to make a bed, Saphira." He smiled at her, and looked at the texture of the bowl. It was wavy, and had many ridges.

He smiled, and walked up to it and tried to enter, but a large wave of heat stopped him. As well as Saphira`s tail. _"Not cool yet." _she said simply.

He looked back, and Smiled. "Thanks." He sat down, and held her tail in his arms. Her heart did flips in her chest, and she looked at the bowl to distract her. They sat there for several minutes, and her embarrassment grew, as well as slight arousal.

After the bowl had cooled, He stood up, still holding her tail. He held it for a few more seconds, and, much to her irritation and relief, put her tail down. He walked into the bowl, and Sat down. He sat on the right side, and slid down into the middle comedicaly. He looked up at Saphira, And smiled.

"It`s good!" She smiled back, And looked outside. It was almost nightfall, and due to the time of the year, that meant about 10 P.M. _"Time for bed!" _She said, strangely enthusiastic. He looked at her, and cautiously Said "Ok…?"

He sat there while Saphira curled herself around him. He sat there, happy he could be so close to Saphira. Saphira was much happier though, smiling and fantasizing. He laid against her side, wishing he could become a dragon. They slowly fell asleep, unknowingly wishing they could be together.

**_A/N I would like to thank two people. first, freshblood for the idea on how to make Saphira`s bed. Second, P3MF for the idea on Having them accidentally kiss or whatever you would consider that. Hope you liked it, and Please review._**

**_P.S If you were wondering what the chapter name meant, here`s the definition._**

**_Mamihlapinatapa: (Noun) Two people looking at each other each hoping the other will do what both desire but neither is willing to do._**


	8. formulation

**A/N This chapter is a short one, And it is mainly a excuse to get some scenery as well as a look at their soon to be every day life. So... hope you like it.**

* * *

Late the next morning, Eragon woke up alone, and cold. He stood up shivering, and looked around. "Saphira? Where are you?" He sat there for a few seconds waiting for an answer, And when he didn`t get one, started to look around. Nothing had changed, and he noticed how dreary the cave was.

He sat back down, and after a while heard a loud whooshing sound. He looked to the mouth of the cave, and Saw Saphira fly through the entrance, holding three small deer in her claws. He watched as she landed, and jogged up. " What did you catch?" she smiled at him, and held up a deer carcass with one of her claws.

_" Breakfast."_ she said as she dropped the smaller deer at his feet. She then casually bit another in half, not careing as it dropped out some organs from its now half missing chest, plopping onto the ground, and making a sickening splat. He looked at the organs, and watched as a small blood pool formed. Holding his slight nausea back, he walked over to Saphira`s saddle bags and pulled out his knife. He went up to the deer and slit its throat, Shaking his head when he realized that he didn`t want blood on the cave floor, he started dragging it over to the cave entrance so it could bleed out.

He left it there for a few minutes, And then drug it back over beside Saphira where he gutted it quickly. Starting at the anus and making his way up to the chest cavity. After that, he cut out its trachea, enabling him to tear out its lungs and heart after he severed a few arteries. And once he finished he pulled the organs to the mutilated pile for Saphira to eat if she wanted to. She happily obliged, picking up the pile with her teeth and swallowing them whole. He watched as she did this, Slightly grossed out.

With that task finished, he started to skin it. He started at the ribs, cutting the thin membrane that held the skin onto the flesh. He slowly skined it, and then went on to the head. Decideing that he didn`t need to skin it, he grabbed it and twisted, breaking its neck with a sound of one popping his or her knuckles, then tore it off with a sickening squishing sound. He then continued to skin the rest of the deer, Finishing with the legs last.

Then, He started to butcher it. He first cut off the backstraps, and put the two of them in a pile. He then Went to the hind quarters, and cut them out in strips, each a individual muscle. After that, he cut the front legs muscles as well as the meat between the took him a few hours, but it gave him something to do, which he was happy for.

After he had butchered it, He put all in a pile. He looked around, and decided he needed to make something to hold it. and something to cook it , he looked over at Saphira.

" Well… I need some wood. Can you take me down?" He asked her.

She looked at him, and nodded._ " Ok… But why?"_

"I need something to hang meat over a fire. I`ll make a fire pit, but I need wood for the fire and for meat cooking."

She nodded, and knelt down, allowing him to get on her back. She didn`t have a saddle, but He reasoned that it was only to the bottom of the gulch, So his legs wouldn`t get too bad.

He hopped on, holding onto her tightly with his legs. She took off, and flew around the gulch corner and into another. The trip took a minute or so, but it already caused his legs to get sore. When she landed, he, much to Saphira`s surprise, Pulled down his pants to look at his legs.

They were already bright red, But not Cut. So, he pulled his pants up, and walked to the nearest tree. He took out his sword, and lopped off a few long, straight branches. After stacking those in a pile, he went to a dead tree, and cut of several large branches as well.

He put those in a pile, and continued. After a half a hour, he had a very large pile of branches. Saphira volunteered to drop off the branches while he got more. She made several trips, And Eragon had started to cut down small trees as well. She picked those up, and eventually they had several days worth of wood.

He hopped back on her back, and they got to the cave in a few minutes. Eragon hopped off, and looked at the wood piled neatly in a corner. He smiled, and hugged Saphira. "Thanks. You didn`t need to…"

_" I know, But I wanted too."_ She replied, smiling.

He smiled, and walked over too the Pile of wood. He looked around, trying to decide where to put the fire pit. He finally found it, over in the southeast corner of the cave. He said a few words of magic, molding the rock to make a bowl, much deeper and much smaller then their bed. Then, he molded some rock into a Rotisserie.

He smiled, and looked at the rough nearby wall, getting a idea. He said the same words of magic, molding the wall, smoothing it and making it look like a house wall. He nodded, and decided to do this to the ceiling. He smoothed it out, also making a funnel leading out of the cave through the roof to keep smoke from staying in the cave. After he did that, he decided to mold the rest of the cave. He smoothed it out a bit, making the rest look like a very perfect cave. After He did this to half the cave, and asked Saphira If he could do the rest. She agreed. _" You may as well make it your self comfortable, We`re going to be here for a while." _

He smiled, and continued smoothing out the walls. When he finished, Not only did the cave look like the inside of the house, but it was also nightfall. He decided to start making himself dinner, and started a fire. He got it up to a nice size, and stuck a bit of deer on the rotisserie.

_" Eragon, time to go to bed."_ Eragon, who was cooking His venison, looked up. " huh?"

Saphira looked back at him. _" Bed time. Now. get over here before I drag you over." _

Eragon looked at her. " I just started to cook my dinner…" he answered.

She stared at him, and shot a flame, making it into venison flambé. He looked at the now flaming food, and blew it out. He grabbed it on both sides and tried to see if it was broke it in half when he tried to bend it, making him sigh. " Yep. Completely burned. Coming, coming…" he said, standing up.

He took off his shirt, and sat down in the middle of their bed bowl. Saphira wrapped herself around him as she always did, looking at him with her head a few inches away from his. She for no reason what so ever, licked his chest and looked back up, surprised at what she just did. He gave her a look, and decided that she was just apologizing for his charred brink of a dinner.

So, He hugged her. " Good night… Saphira."

_"Good night Eragon."_ she said, relieved that he didn`t suspect nothing.

* * *

**A/N Sorry about the short chapter, But I kinda procastinated and wrote most of it right before I posted. Sorry. Well, I hope you like my mini chapter, and if you did, please review.**

** P.S So you know, I need your feed back on how you want Eragon and Saphira together. I already have it Both ways planned out, but nobody seems to be voting on the poll, and The current results are only 1 vote apart. It is to close to decide yet, So, please vote on the poll.( If you despise elves, I would chose Eragon as a human, I have thought of a massive insult for them as well as some pro human/dragon things as well.) It will make my job much easier.**


	9. Realization

**A/N Well, I hope you like this update.**

**Well, being bored, I decided to take the offical eragon character personality test. whoever guesses who I am most like gets mentioned in the next chapter and I will answer any question you want to ask me about the story. ANY QUESTION. Well, good luck guessing.**

Eragon groggily woke the next morning, and to his surprise found himself to be completely intertwined by Saphira`s tail. When He looked at her, He saw that she was asleep. So, he decided not to wake her, and tried to pry his arms lose. He first tried to lift his arms, but she had him in a death grip, completely inhibiting his movement.

Neither the less, He continued to struggle, and managed, after ten minutes of struggling, to pull out his left arm enough have his elbow at eye level. After that, he couldn`t budge a inch.

So, he sat there, trapped in Saphira`s tail, with his left arm at a unimaginably uncomfortable angle, his elbow out, but his hand still stuck inside between her tail and his side. He remained stationary, even though he was still trying futility to get his the rest of his arm out, until Saphira she felt like she needed to roll over.

" no, no, no, no, no!" He shouted, watching as the world spun and hitting his head off the ground, dazing him. When he got his bearings again, he realized that he was now upside-down, his head forced into a 45 degree angle against the base of the bowl, his arm still in a weird position, but now his elbow was holding most of him off the floor, and on top of that all that, All of his blood was rushing to his head.

So, With no other options, He sat there for about five minutes, groaning and trying to wake up Saphira. "Saphira! Get Up!" He shouted numerous times. She woke up after the sixth shout, and looked around for Eragon, who was still tightly held in her tail. " Where are you?"

" Down here!" he shouted back.

She looked around, and saw Eragon with his head forced onto the ground looking very uncomfortable. She immediately let him go, and saw him fall over and hit the ground with a thud. " Sorry…" She said apologetically.

He ignored her, and instead started to pop his neck and arm back into place." After he did that, he looked at Saphira.

" You owe me." He told her.

"What are you going to do with me?" Saphira asked, getting strangely excited. Eragon looked at her for a second, and shook his head." Nah… she`ll think I`m a freak if I ask her that…" He thought to himself. He thought for a second, and thought of something else to have her do.

" I was wanting to explore some of the back passages in our cave, one of which was so deep I sealed it in case something was in there. I was wanting to see where it led." He explained to her.

Her face fell slightly, but she nodded. " Ok, I`ll go with you…" She said softly. He nodded, and stood up, walking to a strange funny looking formation on the rock wall. It looked like a 3 year old put it there.

" Not your best work…" Saphira told him while he started to use magic. He molded the rock formation back into the wall, and stepped back.

"well, I think we should get going if we are ever going to find out what is at the back of this cave." He said, looking back at Saphira. She nodded, slightly irritated that she had to go into a deep cave again.

She hated it when she had to do it when they were with the varden, let alone on their free time. " What's with you humans and underground caves?" Saphira asked. Eragon shrugged, and entered the passage.

She sighed, and followed Eragon into the deep dark cave. They walked deeper and deeper into the cave, and the deeper they went, the temperature and amount of light they had shrank as well. They continued to journey deeper into the cave, all the while looking at their sorroundings, and after a while, they came to a split.

Eragon searched each direction with his mind, and saw that one of them was a dead end. A dead end with something interesting in it.

" Well, there's something that way," he said, pointing to the left passage." I think we should find out what it is." He told her.

She nodded, and they went to the left side. They went down this path for a while, and slowly came into a large chamber.

It was very large, so the magic Eragon was using didn`t brighten it up. So, he simply intensified it, and the first thing he saw, much to his surprise, was a large skeleton of a dragon. He stepped back quickly, and looked over at Saphira. _" There's nothing to be scared of, just bones." _She told him teasingly.

He smiled nervously, and walked up to them. The first thing he noticed was that it was missing all of its knuckle bones from its left paw, and that it was laying on top of something shiny. He focused his magic light onto the shiny object and saw that it was gold. " Gold?" He asked himself, walking up to it.

He picked up a piece, and saw that it had a few ancient dwarven characters on it. "A ancient dragons horde?" He asked Saphira.

"_Yes, and by the size of all of it, I`d saw he was pretty good at getting gold from the dwarves. Older dragons were measured by the size of their horde. The more gold you had, the more desirable you were. Although, the way I see it, gold isn't the only type of treasure. I`m already the richest dragoness in the world."_ She said, lovingly licking his cheek. He blushed, slightly understanding what she meant.

He then smiled at her, and looked at the gold. " Well, what should we do with it?" he asked Saphira.

" I think we should take it. It may be useful later. But first, lets seal it off and find out where the other path goes to." she said.

They did as she advised, and sealed off the cave so nobody else could steal it in the off chance that someone came across it when they weren't here. Then, they went down the other passage. It was long and dreary, but they continued on anyway.

After a while, Saphira saw a sliver of red light ahead. " _What's that?" _she asked. " What's what?" Eragon replied, his eyes not near as strong as hers. She didn`t answer, and They continued in the direction of the light. After a while, Eragon could see it as well.

" Is that what you were talking about?" he asked her.

" _Yeah…" _she replied. They continued, and the light became brighter and brighter. After ten minutes, they finally came up to what it was. A red lantern. And not just any red lantern, but a dwarves' enchanted red lantern.

They saw another lantern ahead, and continued. This time, it was only a few hundred feet away, and they came up to it quickly. They saw that the lanterns were close together now, and that there was some signs of life, such as garbage.

They continued, and they soon saw a bright light ahead. They continued towards it, and soon found themselves face to face with the capital of the dwarves, the same city that they had protected and was the previous headquarters of the varden. Tronjheim.

Surprised and scared, They stepped back a few was not a place they wanted to be seen in. They had abandoned the varden, and some varden were still here, acting as diplomats or just civilians who liked the city and didn`t want to move.

News of Eragon shadeslayer disappearing would have easily reached the city by now, so coming here was about as dangerous as flying over the varden`s camp, mooning Arya and nasadia along the way.

They turned around, and left as quickly as they could without causing a lot of noise. After they passed the last lantern, which Eragon "Relocated."

They closed the tunnel off and took the red lantern and put it much closer to their cave. To be exact, they put it at the crossroads of the dead end and the path they were just on. They then walked back to the dead end, and they reopened the sealed chamber.

They grabbed a small amount of gold so Eragon had something to craft when he was bored, and they closed the chamber again. Saphira wondered why they had to go through this redundancy, but Eragon insisted. After that, They then slowly walked back, talking to each other about the events that had happened and many "what if?" scenarios.

They continued to talk for a hour or so, and soon they had made it home. So, they reentered their cave, and Eragon started a fire while Saphira went out to catch herself a snack. After Eragon started the fire, he started cooking a strip of meat he had enchanted so that it wouldn`t rot.

He had it fully cooked and had eaten half of it when Saphira got back, her muzzle covered in fur. She landed beside him, and nuzzled his side, causing some hair to fall onto him. " Catch anything?" He asked her. She nodded, and laid down beside him, rubbing her side back and forth against his.

" _You know, for a creature that doesn't have a flame inside, You are surprisingly snuggly." _She said, rubbing against him.

He didn`t reply, and She continued to nuzzle and rub him, until she realized what she was doing. She stopped, and quickly pulled back, to Eragon`s chagrin.

He sat there for a few minutes waiting for something more to happen, and when nothing did, he sighed, and patted her on the side. " You know, that was quite comfortable."

" _What was?" _She asked him back nervously.

" The rubbing, it was very soothing. Can… can you do that again?" he asked uncertainly. She smiled, and resumed cuddling him.

They continued this for about half an hour, and with emotions running high, it was a matter of time before someone did something. which, someone did.

" _I love you, Eragon."_

" I love you more, Saphira."

She looked at him. _" I don`t think that's possible."_

" It is."

" _Really? Prove it." _

_Eragon looked at her, and when he did this, a thousand thoughts were going through his head. _

" _Should I? Yes, WAIT! No, YES! I DON`T KNOW!" he shouted inside his head. He continued to look into her beautiful sapphire eyes, which were taunting him. The eyes he wanted to wake up to every day, the woman that he wanted to be with, have children with, be with forever. _

_He was, in all meanings of the word, through a literal mental hell. He knew that they could never be truly together, that she would have to chose another, that She would probably have to chose thorn as her mate, which not only sickened him, but made him want to hit something. _

_He would have to watch as the woman he loved produced children with another man, and possibly without her even wanting to be with him. When he thought of this, his heart ached and he felt sick. _

_But now was his chance, his only chance to show her what she meant to him, what he would do for her. He looked her in the eyes, and kissed her fully on her mouth. " That's how much I love you"_

_A/N Hope you liked the cliffhanger. If you did, please review. If you didn`t, please complain._


	10. Intimacy

**A/N Well, This came out waaaaay quicker then I thought it would. So, I would like to thank some people. every1`sbeta, for the constant feedback and encouragement, commentaholic for the great advice, obliterator1519 for the suggestions and encouragement, bad larry for the feedback, dragonman10 for the advice, commentaholic n dragonrider 101 for the feedback( the shared profile), dragonknight113 for the thourogh review and the encouragment, shadowwolf203027 for the review,saphiragirl1 for the review, P3MF for his review and overlooking the few gramical errors I have,( Intended mispelling) and kelwin for his feedback and voicing his concerns for a correct storyline based off the book. Thank you all! **

* * *

_But now was his chance, his only chance to show her what she meant to him, what he would do for her. He looked her in the eyes, and kissed her fully on her mouth. " That's how much I love you"_

Saphira stood there in shock in revelation to what Eragon just did._ " did he just…?"_ She thought to herself. She stood there in shock for a few seconds while Eragon sat there expectantly.

She shook her head slightly to clear her head, and smiled. "_Really…?"_ She asked him softly. He nodded, and smiled nervously. She was still shocked.

Did he mean it like she did, or was it just a normal kiss he sometimes gave her? He did that sometimes, and that was a tender moment, so he could have just shown his affection physically instead of his usual way, with words. But still, she couldn`t let this chance go to waste.

While She sat there thinking, Eragon decided to push it a little further. He grabbed her around her neck, and kissed her again on the side of her cheek.

" I love you Saphira. More then you think I do." he said tenderly, rubbing her neck in a sensitive tender spot.

She purred with pleasure, and smiled. "_I love you too little one…."_ She sat there, enjoying his affection and staring at his eyes.

She continued to look at him for a while, and she finally got the guts to do something to see if the love he meant he wanted to court her.

She slowly brought her head around to face his. she then pushed her head forward and kissed him back on the lips, or whatever you would consider her lipless mouth being put onto his lips. He looked at her in surprise, and kissed her again on the mouth.

After a few seconds, he pulled back smiling. " So… Do you… Love me too?" he asked her nervously, staring into her eyes.

Saphira looked at him. _"Of course..."_ she said slowly, staring back.

He smiled a little, slightly reassured. Even if he wasn`t totally sure if she loved him the same, It was now or never. No other chances, no promises, and no regrets. They continued to stare at each other for a few was looking into her eyes, and her into his. They continued to stare for a few minutes, and then Eragon said "You have beautiful eyes. I fell in love with them the instant you hatched." He said, deciding to flirt with her.

She smiled at this, and rubbed against his side with her head. " I`m so lucky. I have the most handsome rider In the world." she said, flirting back. "Well, I have it better, having a beautiful dragoness that Loves me and I love her, Freedom, a place to live, a really beautiful dragoness…"

_"you said beautiful dragoness twice."_

"Really? I didn`t notice." He replied, smiling.

She smiled at this remark, and laid down beside him. " _well, __**Little one**__, I have a handsome, caring male that loves me for who I am, not just for mating or looks." _

Eragon smiled at this, and He started to think about what she had told him. he thought about what thorn would be like to her, and he knew that they would be mated for life. He didn`t know much about him, but they chose their names reletive to what their personality was like. And he didn`t like the fact that he chose the name Thorn. He thought of the fact that she still had to have some eggs, that he probably couldn`t provide. when he thought of this, his smile slowly fell.

" Uhh… Saphira? How are we going to have eggs? I don`t think It is even physically possible for us to have… you know, let alone for my…." he stammered.

_" Eragon, please speak proper Alagasean. I do not know what you mean."_ Saphira said.

He sighed, then turned slightly crimson. " Well… As I was saying… I don`t think it was possible for us to have… Sex… let alone for my… for me to…uh… fertilize your eggs." He stammered slowly.

She looked at him for a second, and sighed. _" Well, Eragon, I don`t think it will be too terribly hard for you to mount me for starters. as for the egg, I think that we can think of something." _

Eragon stared at her, bright crimson.

_" What? It isn't that hard, you just…" _Saphira started.

"I got it!" Eragon interrupted quickly.

She looked at him, and Sighed. " Then, why is it so hard for you to think about it? it's the main part of being mates."

He looked at her, and sighed. " I don`t know, Its just strange thinking about that right now. You know, we just found out that we love each other… and now you want to mate."

She stared at him. And sighed in exasperation. "Then how are we going to say We`re mates?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

" To declare each other mates, we have to mate. otherwise, we`re just really close friends." she answered.

"Is there any other way?" he said slowly.

"Yes, but it is the bonding flight, which you can`t do. You know, since you aren`t a dragon." Eragon stared at her.

" Well, if there is the bonding flight, why is there the mating thing?" He asked, curious and happy for the change of subject.

_" I don`t know, But Gladr told me about it."_

He looked at her, and shrugged. " huh."

he stared at her and sighed. " But do we have to do it now?"

**A/N Well, Hope you liked this absolute fluff sandwich. Now I`m going to have to play dragon age II for 4 hours so I can get some of my testosterone back.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**But it was worth it. And no, this is not the end of this story. It is only the beginning. and by the way, Anonymous reviews are now allowed, so all you nonmembers can now review and flame! How nice!**


	11. finalization

**A/N Well, This is the sex scene I never thought I had to write. It all isn`t a sex scene, the scene is seperated from the rest so you can skip it. Well, i hope you like the chapter, and I hope you don`t get sick.**

* * *

A week had passed since they realized that they loved each other. Eragon enjoyed his days with his newfound love, but he started to dispise the nights. Whenever the sun went down, It seemed to be the cue for Saphira to try and court him so they would mate.

And he didn`t want to mate right now. He just wanted to be with saphira. Mating would just complicate things, and he didn`t want to screw up what he had right now. But she really wanted him to be her mate. So, she asked him and tried to court him every night, getting closer and closer each time. he knew that he would give in soon.

" Can I just go to sleep?" He asked her .

Saphira stared at him for a second after he asked, and then brought he face to his and licked his face slowly. She pulled back and smiled at him, and moved forward again and pressed her snout against his belly. She then forced his shirt up with her snout, and gave him a slow lick up his chest. Eragon sighed, and looked at her. " I guess that's a no…"

She looked at him, and nodded with a rather large grin. She then went back to his chest, and resumed licking him, trying to get him to join in. He didn`t the last week or so, But tonight may be different she reasoned.

While she did this He was looking at her, enjoying her affection but not knowing If it was the right time to go through with this. He had waited a week, maybe now was the right time. but Half of him still didn`t want to do this, But Saphira wanted to, and he knew, like always, he would eventually cave in. He could never hold his own against his better half. He learned this a long time ago. Multiple times. But he was quite impressed that he managed to last a week.

But he knew that he still wouldn`t give In without a fight, or whatever you would call him holding out for a few minutes before Saphira did something that would push him over the edge. Like kissing him, nudging him the right way, or something completely miniscule. He mind said no, but he body screamed yes. His body may still be relatively young for a human, only 17, But it knew that it wanted to procreate. Badly.

To be fully honest, It was only his common sense that kept him from joining in. But as he well knew, his common sense tended to be lacking, And short lived.

While he was thinking about this, Saphira was still licking his chest. She noticed his blank, 'I am thinking' expression he sometimes had, and thought to her self that she needed to break his concentration somehow. She thought, and got a idea. She then moved to his neck, slowly and lecherously licking his throat, hoping to get a reaction and possibly a play mate.

He was quickly forced out of his thoughts by this, as well as giving a moan of unwanted pleasure. " Saphira, are you sure you want to…? He started to ask weakly. He knew he was giving in. A week of fighting, wasted.

She growled slightly and forced her tongue into his mouth, effectively shutting him up. " Do you think I would be doing this If i wasn`t sure?" she asked over their connection.

He stared at her for a second, not answering, and tried to sigh past her tongue. Feeling this, She started to swish her tongue around his mouth curiously, trying to, as humans put it, Turn him on and have him join in the "festivities".

He moaned again, Now barely holding on. He slipped a bit, and sucked on her tongue for a second and looked at her. "Really sure?" he forced himself to ask, but his words turned into indecipherable mush due to Saphira`s still trashing tongue inside his mouth. But she got the idea.

She stopped, and took her tongue out. _"Yes, really. I have never been more sure in my life. I have chose you to be my mate, little one." _she replied. She then stopped and thought for a second._ " Actually, Now that I think about it, I now want to see how Wrong I actually am…."_ She said flirtatiously.

He looked at her for a second before realizing what she meant. She smiled, and licked his cheek slowly. He stared at her for a few seconds, and she quickly grabbed a pant leg in her teeth, going on the offensive.

She then quickly pulled down, trying to disrobe him, but failed miserably, instead completely shredded his pant legs with her sharp teeth. She looked at his half covered legs, and smiled, getting a idea.

She put her head up to his lap, and slowly licked the inside of his thigh, trying again to excite him and have him join in. Eragon moaned again, caught completely off guard.

He looked up at her slowly, and sighed. She licked his inner thigh again, making him shake with pleasure. She continued, slowly heading upwards and inwards.

He continued to moan, but he was now enjoying it. " Sa…Saphira… don`t stop." She smiled inwardly and continued licking his thigh. She did this for a few minutes, and Eragon looked at her. "I… Love you Saphira…" She stopped with her current form of foreplay, and looked into his eyes.

"_ Prove it."_

He looked into her eyes, and slowly nodded, knowing he was beat. He then stood up, and hugged her around her neck. He held her for a few seconds, and then pulled back. he brought his head level with her and looked into her eyes.

" So… How would I do this?" he asked uncertainly.

_" We went over this already. You mount me. What's to understand?"_ She answered impatiently. She didn`t want to be angry with him, but he was acting all hesitant, which not only irritated her, but he also ignored her for a whole week, quickly draining her patience on this sort of thing.

He looked back at her and sighed. " well the fact that I don`t Know where to "Mount you" And I don`t know If… I`m …big enough." He said uncertainly.

She looked at him and shook her head. _" You are." _She replied. She then licked his cheek to comfort him, and grabbed him by the shirt with her mouth.

She then led him around to her backside, and licked his cheek again. He smiled, and kissed her in retailiation, This time sticking his small tongue into her mouth.

This caught her off guard, and She pulled her head back a little. She quickly realized what he was doing, and looked into his eyes, amused.

They then started to kiss, both getting caught up in the passion. Eragon started to run his hands around Saphira`s head, stroking her neck in Her sensitive spots, causing her to moan with pleasure while they kissed.

She continued to kiss him, and Eragon continued to stroke her neck, pushing her to new levels of excitement and ecstasy. She thought to herself that she was in heaven. They continued to do this, until Saphira couldn`t handle it anymore. If he wasn`t going to make the first move, she was.

* * *

SEX SCENE! skip to the next marker If you don`t want to read, but The rest of the chapter indicates heavily on what happened.

.

.

.

* * *

She pulled back and knocked Eragon onto his back, who looked at her in complete surprise. She then ripped the remainder of his pants off, looking down at him.

She stared at him smiling, and he stared back, confused. She got another idea, and then promptly placed his manhood into her mouth without a second thought, using her tongue to guide it so it didn`t get caught on her teeth.

He watched her as she did this, And was even more surprised. He felt as she licked his tip with her tongue gently, causing him to moan loudly. He looked at her, who winked, confusing him even more.

She grinned at the expression on his face, and continued licking, causing him to become erect. He groaned, and she continued. She continued licking, and soon, he finished in her mouth, sending his seed into her throat. " Sa….Saphira…" He moaned.

Without any other choices, She tipped her head back, and swallowed. She then looked at eragon and smiled. _" You taste pretty good…"_

He stared at her while she said this, blushing furiously. She then went back towards him. She nudged his now limp manhood, And licked it a few times to get it erect again. He stiffened up when she did this, and then she forced him to stand up by grabbing his shirt, tearing it slightly.

_"My turn."_ She told him , pulling him towards her tail. He looked at her, and knelt down by her womanhood, thinking she wanted the same treatment as He got. She grabbed him again, and pulled him up. _"No… try again."_

He stared at her blankly for a few seconds, trying to understand What he did wrong. He was Her lover for only 10 minutes and he already did something wrong. He continued to stare and Saphira saw this and sighed.

_"You know, mount me?"_ He stared at her again for a few seconds, and then got the message.

He slowly got closer to her, and then stopped. " I hope I do this right…" He thought to himself.

He positioned himself slowly, and slowly slid his manhood into her, waiting for her to tell him he did something wrong. Instead, She sighed tremendously, and smiled. Eragon Sighed a sigh of relief, Then let his own instinct take over. He then pulled himself almost out, and then pushed himself inside her again.

After that, He then started into a slow rhythm_." Now… your getting… it."_ She panted softly, pausing for each thrust.

After a few minutes, She started to moan slightly with each thrust, As did Eragon.

Eragon increased in his speed slowly, and Saphira increased in her pleasure.

She started to growl in pleasure loudly, Saying little "I love you`s" here and there, and growling with each thrust Eragon gave. Then, without warning, or at least without warning for her, Eragon climaxed, sending his seed into her.

She felt this, and It pushed her to climax as well. She roared loudly as Her fluids splashed out, covering his torso and her causing her womanhood to clamp onto Eragon firmly.

She relaxed after a full minute, and Eragon collapsed beside her. She snaked her head up beside him, and he rested his arm on her neck. " I love you so much…" he panted, scratching the sensitive spot near his hand.

_"I love you… too, My mate. You don`t know …how long I`ve wanted to say that…"_ She panted quietly. She rested her head in his lap, and smiled.

Eragon sighed. He looked at her, and kissed her cheek. He was going to enjoy the next few days with his new mate.

* * *

**SEX SCENE OVER...**

**ALSO,**

**THE NEXT DAY...**

* * *

Eragon woke, and looked down at the sad remains of his pants, Along with Saphira`s head, which was still on his lap. He sighed contently, and rubbed her head and neck, smiling. She looked so cute when she slept. He sat there for a hour, watching her and reminiscing.

After the allotted hour, Saphira woke up slowly. She yawned quietly, and then licked her lips, her eyes still closed.. She stopped for a second, and licked her lips and teeth again. "_Huh...?"_ she asked herself, unaware that Eragon was awake. She licked her teeth some more, and sighed.

She Opened her eyes, and saw Eragon. " Good morning. How was your sleep?" He asked her. She shrugged. "_Eh, so-so."_ She replied. Eragon looked at her, and Said " Well, I can`t have my mate have a bad nights sleep." he replied casually.

_" Mate?"_ She asked him. she sat there thinking for a few seconds. Suddenly, The memories of last night flooding back. _"__" MATE!"_ _Oh, Eragon, I LOVE YOU!"_ she roared, lifting her head up and forcing her head against his. She nuzzled him, and he still smiled over her head nearly crushing him to death. " I Love you too Saphira." He said happily. He kissed her snout, and she licked him back.

He looked around, and knew that today was going to be a full day. He tried to stand up, and the first thing he noticed was that her... fluids dried on his legs and they were now very stiff. He also noticed that it was the same with his shirt, and the very tattered remains of his pants. He knew that he would never be able clean those out, so he disrobed while Saphira watched, grinning. He threw his old clothes in a pile, and grabbed a fresh pair out of her saddle bags.

He got redressed, and looked at Saphira. " Well, is there a lake or river anywhere near here? I need to… you know."

She looked at him and nodded. _" Yeah… me too." _

He smiled, and looked out the caves mouth. There was a river within sight, and the coast was totally clear. Not only that, But it was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and there was a slight wind, giving the nearby plains a majestic look to them.

He sighed contently, and walked back and rubbed Saphira`s neck. " So, should we go now or do you want to wait?" He asked, looking into her eyes and smiling.

She looked at him and smiled back. _" No, I rather sit here caked in my own juices. What do you think?"_ she asked sarcastically. Eragon smiled at this, and hopped onto her back. She took off gently and flew down to the river. When they landed, Eragon quickly used his mind to search the nearby surroundings for possible threats.

After finding nothing of concern, Eragon took off his pants and Jumped in the river. He jumped out a few seconds after, looking rather cold.

" COLD!" He shouted, and ran over to Saphira.

She chuckled, and shot a flame towards the river, which caused it to boil.

After that, Eragon used magic to keep the heat in the local area so It wouldn`t drift away with the current. They waited for the water to cool, and then Eragon jumped into the river. He then brought his head above the surface and sighed. " Ahhhhh… this feels so good…"

Saphira smiled, and slowly walked into the river. She smiled, and laid down. They sat there for over a hour or so before they even started to clean themselves. Eragon cleaned his thighs with some soap he brought. once he was finished, he looked over at Saphira, who looked hesitant.

" what is it, Saphira?" he asked her.

_" Can... can you clean it off? I don`t really like the idea of cleaning that part of my body off with my tongue at the moment."_ She replied nervously. She stared at him,waiting for his answer.

He sighed, and said "Ok, ok…" He walked over to her, and grabbed the heavy brush He usually had with him If he needed to clean a tough blemish on Saphira`s scales that she couldn`t get with her tongue.

He grabbed it right before he left, and He was now thankful for it. So, he started to clean her off. He scrubbed her underscales off, and cleaned the scales around for good measure.

He finished cleaning her, and Saphira licked him on the cheek, and he kissed her fully in return. She grinned and returned the kiss after a few seconds. They remained there, kissing for a few minutes. Eragon stopped paying attention to his surroundings, and instead only paid attention to Saphira. They continued to kiss until They heard a light snap.

Eragon and Saphira broke their kiss quickly and turned their attention to a tall dark figure that was now standing in front of them, standing directly in front of the sun. Eragon stared, And wondered how he didn`t notice the figure aproach. He ew two things. 1st, they were in trouble, and 2nd, They were in serious trouble.

" _**Well, well, well. I see you two have gotten pretty friendly In your absence."**_

* * *

_**A/N well, I hoped you liked it, or at least didn`t vomit. Well, Review, or flame. I`m not really sure which one I deserve for this. Also, I hope you liked the cliffhanger.**_


	12. Unforeseen company

**A/N well, I hope you like this. It was nice and fun to write, and it was easy as well. enjoy. And review.**

* * *

Eragon stared at the figure standing there, and saw that was none other then Arya, the person he dreaded the most to have to find them. He sighed, and looked up at her face.

When he did, he saw that She was glaring down at him with the look of utmost disgust and irritation. She was glaring so intensely that Eragon could literally feel it. Saphira, on the other hand, Was Glaring back at Arya with the same intensity, if not more threatening.

_" What are you doing here?"_ Saphira growled forcefully. She continued to glare at her, and beared her teeth.

"What do you think I am here for? For the last free rider. And his very disobedient dragon." Arya replied calmly, her voice contradicting her intense glare. Saphira continued to glare at her, and growled lowly, indicating a warning. Eragon heard her insult, and glared as well.

" Well, **She elf,** If we are free, Why can`t we stay?" He growled, sounding almost as threatening as Saphira, even if he was only human, which surprised him. his growl almost sounded... draconic. He pushed this thought aside, and continued to glare.

Arya simply stared, not noticing, and smiled. "Because, you gave your word as a rider. And not only that, But the elves want to keep track off Saphira So when she finds a mate, They can keep track of their eggs." She simply stated. Saphira`s eyes turned to slits when she heard this, And she opened her mouth to object, but arya interupted her.

"You two may have bonded well while you were out here though, so the varden and the elves are willing to forgive you, as long as we are enabled to keep track of Saphira and her future mate and offspring. We have managed to capture the other egg, And it hatched. It is about four months old, and looking forward to seeing it`s future mate." She continued, sounding like this little speech was prepared and memorized many, many times.

" four months? We've only been gone one month, how can it be four months old?" Eragon asked, sounding surprised. Saphira wasn`t near as surprised, she wouldn`t put it past the elves to pull the wool over Her Eragon`s eyes, as well as thinking she would just mate with a random male dragon instead of Eragon or even a dragon she got to know.

" Because, We captured it while you were training. It hatched in a nearby cave, and It has grown considerably. We are looking forward to His and Saphira`s offspring…" She started again.

" NO! I already Have a Mate!" Saphira roared loudly, the rest was bareable, but her being forced to a mate when she Already had one was to much. She glared At arya with the intensity of ten suns.

Arya looked at her confused, and looked to Eragon. Then back to Saphira, then Eragon again, And then put two and two together. Seeing them kiss, Their extremely over defensive manner towards each other, their want of complete privacy, they all made sense now. Her face slowly contorted with rage, and she glared At Eragon. **"YOU! You complete bastard! What in the Hell is wrong with you! Chosing a dragon, and the last female in the world and deflowering her? You deserve to… THWACK."**

Eragon watched as Arya flew several hundred feet in the air and landed on the other side of the nearest hill... a thousand feet away. He looked back and Saw That Saphira was now standing up, her tail sitting a little past where Arya was standing. She Looked completely livid, and Eragon ran up to her and held her head to calm her down, so she didn`t chase after The now airborne elf.

_" That complete and utter bitch! She deserves to… to… ARGH!"_ She roared loudly. He rubbed her neck trying to calm her down. " Its fine… We don`t need The varden, Nor their other dragon. Lets just go home before Arya comes to her senses and follows us." He said comfortingly.

Saphira huffed, angry with herself that she didn`t just tear that Elf with a massive superiority complex limb from limb. _" Can`t I just kill her?"_ Saphira asked, hoping to rectify that mistake. Eragon chuckled and shook his head, quickly getting dressed and hopped onto her back. Saphira sighed, glaring at the hill, and quickly took off. they flew around the nearby corner and went into their cave.

Eragon sighed happily the instant they entered, and hopped off her back and looked around. He stopped smiling, noticing that things were way out of place.

The first thing he noticed was that a fire was started, and If that wasn`t strange enough, the flames were green. He looked around, and then saw that there was a woman sitting in a chair, which confused him, because he didn`t remember having a chair nor a woman sitting in one. So, In a very natural responce, He stepped back, and Saphira growled.

" Why, hello shadeslayer. How has your ... epic romance been?" The woman said.

Eragon thought for a few seconds, and then realized who it was. "Angela?"

The woman smiled and nodded. " Well, how have you been, Eragon? And Saphira? How was last night? You two enjoy each other?" She asked.

" Heavenly…" Saphira sighed, thinking nothing of the very strange and very specific question.

Eragon just looked at Angela. " How does she know that?" He thought to himself.

" Well, Saphira`s scent was a hint. And all the dried fluid all over the place was one as well." Replied a voice from behind him, answering his question.

Eragon turned around and saw a dark cat with yellow eyes sitting there. "Solebrum?" Eragon was blushing slightly from his very blunt answer, along with the casual way he put it.

" The one and only." The dark cat replied with a creepy smile that rivaled the chestshire cat.

Saphira looked at him, and smiled. _" You are a very cryptic kitty."_ she joked.

Solebrum continued to smile, and nodded. "So, you got over Glaedr I see? You seem to have a mate after all, and one that is willing to do things that no other would for you. Do not take it lightly, It takes alot of love to break the species barrier." He said wisely. Saphira blushed, and nodded slowly.

Eragon smiled, and rubbed her neck softly. " No offense Angela, but why are you here?" Eragon asked her.

" well, as you well know, I like to be where the action is. And A human and a dragon openly being mates hasn`t happened in over 3500 years." She said.

Eragon nodded, and thought about it for a second. He realized that something wasn`t right, and then frowned. " What do you mean? That was before humans even came to alegasia. Or even before the elf/dragon war. " He said.

Angela nodded, and smiled. " I will tell you the story tommorrow. Until then, I wish to take a nap, the long journey has taken a toll on my old bones." Angela answered.

Eragon nodded, and asked " where do you want to sleep? We don`t exactly have another bed, or one for humans."

Angela smiled, and replied " Do you think I came all this way without a bedroll? I will be fine." She replied.

Eragon helped herset her bed up, and afterwards, Angela laid down with solebrum. he curled up against her side, and Eragon smiled when he saw this. He then walked up to Saphira, who licked his cheek. " What do you think the story is going to be like?" He asked her.

Saphira shrugged, and smiled. _" I don`t know, but I love stories. To bad I already know all the ones you know. By heart."_ She said smiling.

Eragon smiled, and replied " I can make some up if You want. But it will take me a while."

Saphira smiled and licked his cheek again. _" You`re sweet."_

Eragon smiled, and kissed her cheek back. He then sat there holding her neck with one arm, rubbing her sensitive spots slowly, sending pleasure over their link.

_"eragon... don`t. We have guests, And I don`t think my roars will help them sleep."_ She said quietly.

Eragon sighed, and stopped rubbing. " You ruin all my fun..." He whined.

Saphira licked him, and smiled. " We still can have fun, but we have to be quiet. so, no sex. And we can`t go outside, with arya still hunting us, And we can`t go into the cave, with the entrance sealed so that it makes noise when you open it, so..."

Eragon sighed and leaned back. " I got nothing. And why did I seal it like that?"

Saphira sighed and put her head in his lap. " I don`t know... Well, we can go to sleep like Angela."

Eragon sighed, Irritated with the lack of things to do. "Well... sure, If you want. Its not Like we have other things to do."

Saphira closed her eyes, using Her mate`s lap as a pillow. eragon used her side, and they fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N Well, I hope you liked this, and review or flame if you did or didn`t. I still haven`t gotten a single flame, So I don`t know If I am doing this pairing right. oh well, see you next saturday or whenever I finish the next chapter. Also, I can`t remember Where the line " You`re a very cryptic kitty" came from, but whoever wrote that, Thank you. I didn`t try to steal your line.**

**Until next time,**

**¨°º¤ø„¸Storylover789„ø¤º°¨**


	13. Unforeseen consequences

**A/N well, I hope you like this chapter, it is literally 3 times longer then my usual chapters. So, grab a snack, a drink, use the rest room, its gonna be a long one. And remember, always tip your waitresses and waiters. **

After their surprisingly long nap, Saphira woke up around 5 P.M, and woke Eragon with a lick to his face. He got up, and looked around. He first saw that Angela was still asleep, and sighed. He looked at Saphira, who simply shrugged.

Eragon looked at her, frowning slightly, and asked "Well, what now?" over their connection.

Saphira smiled and replied _" we can wrestle."_

Eragon looked at her and pondered her curious idea, his expression lifting a little. He then frowned again, and asked "How are we going to be able to do that and be quiet?"

She smiled and shrugged. _"That's what makes it fun."_

He smiled at her amusing reply, and nodded. He then stood up, taking a few steps backwards while Saphira readied herself.

When She was completely ready, He then jumped at her as quiet as he could, making no sound as he collided with her silently. He then clung around her neck, and started to climb up it, using her spikes as hand holds.

Saphira shook, trying to dislodge her mate, but to no avail. He smiled as she shook, and slowly made her way up her neck, knowing fully well that she couldn`t grab him and pull him off in this position.

He continued to climb up her neck and made it all the way to the near back of her head, where her neck was too thin to crawl up it easily.

So, he slowed down, now focusing on trying to not get bucked off. Then, without warning, Saphira straightened her neck and pointed it up in the air, causing him to slide back to her main body.

_" Got you, Eragon…"_ she said flirtatiously, and grabbed him by the leg. She then raised her head quickly, holding him about 5 feet off the ground, holding him by his pantleg. He looked at her upside down, Smiling. She smiled back, and shook him a little, trying to send the message that she won..

This little shake inadvertently threw Eragon across the room, his pant leg now torn. He hit the wall right next to Angela And solebrum. He then slid down quietly, and landed on his head. He then sat there slumped upside down for a few seconds.

He then coughed, letting a large puff of smoke out. While he didn`t notice this, Saphira did, And her eyes grew wide from seeing this.

Not dust, smoke. And her being a dragon, she would know the difference. A chemically fueled flame by the shade of it, probably Acetylene mixed with purified Oxygen, like hers.

While Eragon was recovering himself, Saphira had a thousand thing buzzing through her head. _"How did he breath smoke? Is it a prank, or is it something else? Did he just use magic, Or was it a side effect of us kissing or mating, or even the bonding? Eragon`s previous master was a elf, so maybe it only happened to humans. Or maybe the gift he had gotten from the ancient dragons? Or something else all together? I don`t know!"_ she growled inside her own head.

Eragon stood up all the way, and noticed that Saphira looked shocked and worried, which worried him. He then walked up to her, and patted her cheek in a attempt to comfort her. "something wrong?" he asked her softly.

She jumped slightly, Mainly because she didn`t notice that he was there. She then looked down at Eragon, who was wearing a similar expression of concern and worry that she was. She looked down at him, and smiled, changing her expression in a attempt to comfort him.

_"Nothing little one. Everything's fine."_ She replied, trying to sound as comforting as she could. He looked at her, and smiled, acting like he was relieved. He wasn`t really, but He didn`t want Saphira to worry about him any more then she already did.

He Then kissed her, hoping to comfort her some more and trying to show his affection. She kissed back, happy for the distraction, Even if it was only for a moment. They then held the kiss for only a few seconds, stopping when Eragon pulled away. He then coughed, letting another puff of dark smoke come out.

He saw this, And looked at Saphira, who was staring at him. " Sa(cough)..Saphira, Can you keep your smoke to yourself? Its not good for my lungs…" He said, still coughing slightly.

_"But I didn`t… wait, never mind. sorry."_ she replied, making a slightly convincing lie. She didn`t know why she didn`t tell him, but something told her to do it. Not her instincts, not her ancestral memories, something… else. She shook her head, and licked Eragon`s lips, using this as a excuse to see if it was her smoke or not. She then slowly cleaned off the smoke tinted spittle around his lips, which, when she tasted it, was not only his, but did have traces of acetylene in it, which wasn`t hers either.

Each dragon's fuel for their flames were unique, even with identical twins. They way it was mixed, the purity, burning temperature, and the amount of oxygen that was added were all unique to each dragon. Not only that, but the color Of dragons were also directly related to the type of fuel in most cases.

Blue and purple usually used acetylene, red and green, magnesium sulfate, and Black and brown, hydrogen.

Her belief confirmed, She now had to figure out what was happening. She started to think about it, All these things seemed to be connected. Eragon having dragon like instincts and memories, Him seeming sexually attractive to her and vice versa even when they are different species, Him growling and sounding like a dragon at times, which he thought she didn`t notice, and now him breathing smoke.

When she added them together, and added the fact that all this is slowly happening, she could tell what probably was happening. He was either becoming a dragon, Or humans were closely related to dragons. She didn`t know which one it was, nor even how, but these were the only things that were even plausible.

When she thought about it, Her wishing that he was a dragon could have been it, her unintentionally using her magic and transforming him into a dragon, but since it takes a lot of energy, It may have been stretched over a long period of time, allowing Eragon to transform into a dragon slowly, and also allowing her to keep most of her energy. Or, It may have simply been a freakish side effect from their bonding, from their mating, Or, even the gift from the elder dragons.

They may have allowed him to turn into a dragon so she could be mates with him instead of one of the dragons of galbatorix. Especially shurikan. When she even thought of it, she winced. He was easily 10 times her size, and 10 times… to big for her. And he probably wouldn`t take no for a answer.

Shaking her head quickly to clear it, disturbed by the mental image she had gotten. Eragon, who was sitting right beside her, was promptly head butted, which caused him to fall over like a sack of hammers, nearly landing on his head again. "What was that for?" he asked quietly, forcing himself back up and rubbing his head.

She looked at him, again just realizing he was there, and not even noticing that she nearly knocked him out. _" Sorry, I was just thinking, And I got on the subject of who I would have been with If I didn`t have you… And I thought up of a picture of me and shurikan…"_

Eragon looked at her, and his fists clenched tightly, obviously angered, although not at all at Saphira. He then sighed, letting his anger go and hugged her around the neck. "Its ok… I Won`t let any of them have you, I love you." he said, with a complete lack of things to say on the subject other then that.

She smiled, And licked him. _" I guess, If you really want, You can rub my neck…"_ Saphira said, wanting to get off the subject, as well as feel his touch.

Eragon smiled slightly, And rubbed her neck a bit, close to the back of her head. Saphira`s neck muscles Instantly relaxed, and she slowly laid down slowly, like she was lowering herself into a warm bath.

Eragon rubbed her a bit more, and sighed contently. He knew the pleasure he got over their link was only a formality, But that wasn`t the reason he did this. He wanted for Saphira to be comfortable and happy.

So, He continued to massage her neck. He did this for several minutes, until his right hand became stiff. He then changed hands, and after a while, Saphira Fell asleep. He stopped after this, and smiled, reveling in how cute his mate was. He continued to smile, and laid his head down for a minute.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER.

When Eragon woke up, the first thing he saw was that the green fire was alive again. He sighed, and then slowly groaned, Quickly becoming aware that his back killing him, probably from the angle he fell asleep at.

He slowly leaned forwards and stretched much like a dog or cat, extending his arms in front of him and leaning forwards until his chest was only a few inches away from the ground, his face forwards, all the while stretching his fingers. While he did this, his back made a symphony of cracks.

He then sighed contently, and then realized the ridiculous position he had just stretched in. He quickly got up, slightly embarrassed, and quickly leaned back up against Saphira, who was still asleep.

"Feels good, doesn`t It?" asked a voice from behind Saphira`s tail.

Eragon jumped slightly, quickly looking back and forth, trying to locate the source of the voice. He continued to look around, and saw Solebrum walk around Saphira`s tail, which a few feet to his right.

He didn`t answer the question he asked, probably due to the fact that he didn`t even comprehend it, and simply stared at the cat instead.

"Well, how was your nap?" The cat asked, changing questions.

Eragon sighed, and shrugged. "ok I guess…"

The cat looked at him, and stared at him for a second, giving him a funny look. "Well, You seem to be smoking a bit, my friend."

Eragon stared back, confused by his statement. He decided to simply stare in confusion, and when solebrum didn`t elaborate, his curiosity forced him to ask what he meant. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you are smoking from the mouth. And I must say, you two are getting pretty sneaky, Even I didn`t see you two kissing. Nor does Saphira even seem awake." Solebrum said, walking off, leaving Eragon in his confusion.

Eragon shook his head, irritated with solebrum and his innuendos, and decided that his time would be more worthwhile If he tried to wake up Saphira, instead of trying to understand how a ware cat's mind worked.

"Wake up Saphira, Nap times over…" He said sweetly. Saphira slowly Opened her eyes, and upon seeing Eragon, giving him a soft smile.

_"Hmmm… good morning, Eragon…"_ She replied sleepily. She then slowly licked him on the cheek, and pushed her snout against his lips, her special way of engaging a kiss. He realized what she wanted, and kissed her back softly, Breaking apart for a breath. He then started to rub her neck gently for no particular reason, which caused her to moan lightly.

Solebrum, with expert timing, probably due to many years of experience in disturbing young couples, decided that then was the time to remind her that they had guests. "Why, hello. Are you enjoying yourself?" he said cynically, walking by Saphira`s head, brushing her snout with his tail In another attempt to irritate her.

When She heard him, and literally jumped up, ready to fight. When she saw that it was only solebrum, She sat back down, albeit slower then usual. She sighed, and half stared, half glared at him.

_" Not meaning to be rude, but how long will you be gracing us with your presence?"_ She asked him, trying to hide the hint of Irritation in her voice.

"Only tonight my dear dragon. Angela and me wouldn`t stay here and disturb the newly weds for longer then completely necessary. We will be staying nearby however, In case you need us, or simply need company."

With this said, He walked off in the direction Of the green fire, Which Angela was sitting beside in her chair.

Saphira sighed, And licked Eragon`s cheek quickly, waiting for Eragon to stand up so she could move.

After he stood up, she walked over next to the fire. She looked at Angela, and remembered the promise that Angela gave them. It was night, but it was around midnight, which was tomorrow In Saphira`s book. So, she looked directly at Angela, and asked" well, Can we listen to the story?"

Angela smiled, and nodded. She intentionally waited for night to tell the story, which, in her eyes, was told better at night, when most were asleep or on their guard. But, she needed to recall all of it, due to the length of it, so she needed to get rid Of Saphira and Eragon for a bit. " well, It is a very long story, So, If I were you, I would go relieve myself, get a snack, take a flight to wake yourself. I will be here when you get back."

Saphira nodded slowly, understanding what she meant, and walked up to Eragon, who was bringing fire wood to the fire so Angela didn`t have to. When he saw her, he stopped, and looked at her with a grin.

She looked at him, returning his grin with a smile, and said _"Well, I am going hunting for a second. You want to come?"_

He smiled and nodded. " How often do I go hunting with my mate?" she smiled at his answer and knelt down, letting him hop onto her back. When she was sure he was secure, She took off into the night sky, and started to search for something to eat.

She looked around, hoping Eragon was enjoying his ride when she suddenly heard Eragon shout " There's one!" Over their connection.

She was easily surprised. It was after midnight, How could he even see, let alone spot a deer from over half a mile away in it?

She simply did as he said, and caught the deer with no problem. She quickly killed it in her customary way, tearing its head off with her teeth, and ate it. She then brought the deer close to her body, and asked _" want some?"_

"Sure." Eragon replied, His stomach growling. And if that weren't enough, he was having the strangest craving for meat.

This surprised her again. He never wanted to eat some after she caught it, even when he ate meat. She hid her shock, and brought her head up with a strip of meat in her teeth.

He grabbed it, and took a bite. " I can see why you dragons eat meat raw, its good!" he said happily. He continued to eat, albeit messily, As they flew back to their cave.

She gave him a funny look, which he didn`t notice. "_Since when did he eat raw meat?"_ She asked herself. They flew home after their… other business was done, and landed in the cave. Eragon hopped off Saphira`s back, his face covered in dry blood.

Saphira smiled at this sight, It reminded her of when she was a hatchling, and Eragon would always clean her face off. With this in mind, she licked the blood off gently, making sure her mate's face was clean.

But this did not go on without solebrum or Angela noticing. Solebrum gave the same indiscernible stare he always gave, and Angela gave a small smile. Which neither Eragon nor Saphira noticed.

Angela waited for them to sit down near the fire, and asked. "you ready to hear the story?"

Both Eragon and Saphira smiled and nodded, giving each other looks of excitement and curiosity. Angela smiled at this, and started.

" This story is over 5,000 years old. It has wonder, mysteries, true love, And injustice. Are you sure you want me to recite it? Because If I do, you will forever be burdened with the knowledge it contains."

Eragon and Saphira looked at each other comprehensively, not saying a word. They stared into each others eyes for a second, and both looked forward in unison. They then both nodded, their faces strangely blank.

Angela noticed this, and smiled. " good, it seems you understand the gravity of this situation and story. Listen closely, because I will not repeat myself or stop in the middle of the story."

They both nodded, causing Angela to smile. She then started to recite the story.

" over six thousand years ago, The race of the Elves came to the Land of alegasia from over the seas. They quickly discovered it`s worth, and inhabited it without hesitation. It was not long until they created a noteworthy civilization, one with thousands of inhabitants. But, you see, back then, Elves were much different then they are today. Back then, being together with nature as the elves are now was frowned upon.

Using magic to change your appearance was forbidden, As was using magic to alter nature. They lived for a few hundred years without incident, Until one day they discovered a group of mages breaking this rule, using magic to change animals.

They were discovered using magic to repair the reproductive systems of hybrid species, which were normally sterile, allowing new species to form. They were brought before the queen, who asked them why they were altering nature. They defended themselves, saying that if the hybrids were not fit to live, then their species would die out, causing no harm to nature.

The queen disagreed with them, but decided that death, which was the normal punishment for this offense, was extreme. So, She had them exiled, never to return.

They were exiled. They migrated aimlessly until they found a suitable home in the beors. They then lived for several years without incident in the wilderness of these very mountains, only coming out of their seclusion to trade with the native dwarves, who treated them kindly, even helping them out in times of need.

They lived happily, using magic to build homes and learning more lost secrets of magic, such as how to alter their appearance, How to bond the souls of two different beings together, And, in a ironic twist, how to make even more drastic hybrids without harming the nearby ecosystem, allowing species that weren't closely related to mate. Such as a horse and a elk.

They continued to do this, learning more and more secrets of magic then any before them. Then, one day, they discovered , at least in their eyes, the most important discoveries in their entire existence. How to cross entire class barriers in reproduction, such as a reptile with a mammal, how to change species, such as turning a dog into a cat, or even more drastic changes, how to alter the minds of sentient creatures, erasing memories permanently using a very little amount of magic, and even was strong enough to destroy a dragon`s ancestral memories without difficulty of even a minor mage. They also discovered a way to cast a spell over a distance without increasing the power needed to cast it, the only disadvantage is that the range is limited.

They kept these secrets close to them, passing them from elder to elder and only allowing the elder to know the secrets. They lived in harmony with nature, using trees to create their houses, eating only plants and vegetables, and basically behaving as elves do now, although they did not hide their emotions like they now do.

They lived happily without any incidents until one day, a young elven maiden came across a severely wounded male dragon. She quickly ran back to the village, and brought the elder and all the village's healers, hoping to save the dragon from death.

The dragon lived, and, to the surprise of all the elves, thanked the maiden for saving him. You see, even though they were with harmony with nature, there was very few dragons that lived nearby, and those that did stayed far away from the village.

They then slowly nursed the dragon to health, And the young elf maiden, by the name of soi'nen, She helped as well, taking full responsibility for the wounded dragon. She spent every day helping him, and slowly she and the dragon became close.

She soon learned that his name was Darnivien, Which amazed the village, because he refused outright to label himself to a , as he put it, a inferior species. His view on Elves slowly changed, Growing from dislike to admiration all the while becoming friends with Soi'nen.

Then, one day, she came across him in a subconscious rage, thrashing about in his sleep. She desperately tried to wake him, But in his trashing, he whipped her with his tail. The blow forced her against the wall, causing her to scream. Her scream woke him, and when he saw what he had done, he begged her to forgive him.

She eventually did, But then asked him why he was thrashing around in his sleep. He told her that he was having a dream about his past, but when she asked him what it was, he refused to tell. She continued to ask him over the course of a few days, but was fruitless. Then, one day without being asked, he told her.

He told her that he was having a dream about the night he was injured. He was with his mate to be, and was about to perform the courtship flight when a male challenged him to a fight for her. He accepted, even If she would have had him even If he lost, their love true.

He easily beat the male, but the male then turned to his mate to be, And asked her to be his mate. When she refused, The other male attacked her, ripping out her throat before Darnivien could intervene.

He attacked the other male in a rage, and slew him, along with any other male who happened to try to stop him. He continued to fight, even when the friends of the dragon he slew attacked him. he was wounded in the fight, and fell into the gorge she found him in. The other dragons thought he was dead or dying, and left him in the gorge.

When she heard this, She immediately began to feel bad for him, and comforted him. They continued to grow closer over the months, Becoming the best of friends. even though he was healed, he remained and helped soi'nen and the village, protecting the them, especially soi'nen.. Then, one day, She fell ill. She told him that she would be fine, But he sat by her bedside, protecting her and comforting her.

But her illness worsened, and she slowly paled and became weaker and weaker, until she became completely bed ridden.

Darnivien stood beside her bedside for months, waiting for her to recover, helping the healers anyway he could, desperately hoping that she could be saved. Then, one day, he realized something. he realized that he had fallen in love with the maiden. but he kept his secret, not wanting to frighten or harm her. But, While the months passed, his love grew and grew, while her health slowly faded.

He remained beside her bedside nonetheless, and She slowly learned that she loved him as well. But alas, her health continued to fail, until, one day, She fell into a coma. But before she slipped, she told Darnivien that she loved him with all her heart. When he heard this, he grew mad with despair, and in a last ditch effort, used his magic to heal her. He waited for a week before she came out of her coma, But was overjoyed that she would live.

But, As he soon learned, the magic he used came at a price. The magic slowly started to sap his life, using his energy to keep her alive. So, knowing he was going to die soon, the maiden went to the village elder, and begged her to help in any way possible. The elder agreed, and, with reasons unknown to all but him, Used the very spell that allowed cross class reproduction. The elder told them that he did and that the village would watch over their child, And then left without another word.

9 months later, which is very fast for elf standards, which were about 4 years, and slow for Dragons, which was 3 months, Their child was born. She had four sharp canine teeth, rounded ears, deeper vocal cords, and was much more rugged then any elf.

Soon after she was born, both Darnivien and soi'nen died together, Darnivien`s life drained, And Soi'nen`s lifeline cut.

The elves did as they promised, and cared after the child, whom the named Soiverinai. They soon learned that She was extremely magical, even more so then most dragons.

She had the most powerful traits from both parents species, making her superior then both dragons and Elves. She was completely invulnerable to fire, and could even breath it at will. She could also control her magic, unlike the dragons, was stronger then any elf at the age of 6, and had a dragon's eyesight. She could speak and roar, was smarter then any elf, and could see in pitch darkness and hear even a butterfly's wing beat.

She was also presumably granted the dragon`s immortality. As she grew, the more the villages elves grew to realize that she needed to be with someone who could teach her the other half of her, the dragon side. So, they sent her to A nearby dragon whom they grew to trust, a friend of Darnivien.

He agreed to watch over her. He watched her as if she was his own, And soon she grew to be a woman, maturing faster again then any elf, but slower then any dragon. After she grew to adulthood, as per custom, she was required to leave the nest and make one of her own.

So, she left, and soon found a young male, by the name of Carnian. She became at first infatuated with him, and followed him, trying to court him. He at first rebuked her advances, until one day she defeated a female that tried to court him in a fight. Impressed, he decided to give her a chance at courting him. She brought him the head of a mountain bear from the beors, which thoroughly impressed him.

He knew that she would be able to defend their young, and she was a capable hunter, two good qualities for a mate. She then courted him again, this time bringing him gold she had gathered from the earth using magic.

When she did this, he accepted her courtship, although they had a problem with becoming mates. To become mates, they had to do the courtship flight, but because she didn`t have wings, she couldn`t fly. So, they went to the dragon elders, and asked them to aid them.

At first, they refused. They came back every day for a week, and asking again each time. The final time, a female elder felt pity on the young couple, And accepted as long as she proved herself worthy as a dragon. She accepted, And the elders sent her on a quest to hunt down a traitorous dragon who broke the rule of courtship.

She tracked him down, and cornered him in a cave deep in the beors, where he kept all of his horde of dwarven coins. She slaughtered him, leaving his body instead of cremating it, as was tradition for honorable dragons. She left his body as a reminder for all dragons who came across his body. She took his heart, and presented it to the elders.

They then accepted her, Dubbing her as the first "dragon borne." They even changed the courtship rules, allowing two to become mates either through the courtship flight or through bonding through mating.

Soiverinai and Carnian then made a nest, and bonded. soon she had three children, a male and two females. Garladel, the male, and Jacielin and Larexim, the females. They were all identical to their mother in body, but was more like their father with their personality, being stubborn, aggressive, and impatient.

They grew quickly, under the watchful eye of Soiverinai and Carnian. Within fourteen years, they matured to the age where they would leave the nest. They left their parents, looking for mates, and looking to make a name for themselves like their mother and father did, their father being chosen to be trained as a elder and their mother being a the first of the dragon borne. They all soon found mates, and soon had children as well.

The children of soi'nen and Darnivien quickly integrated into dragon society, Growing in numbers until they numbered in the thousands. They helped connect the mountain elves with the dragons, even sending their children there to learn magic.

Dragons saw them as their equals, their brothers and sisters, their sons and daughters. Males would procreate with dragons, creating more dragons, and females would create more dragon borne.

They continued to integrate, until dragons saw them as the very same species as them. Then, about a half year before the great dragon war, some Elves, who had now inhabited all of alegasia, found the village of the exiles, along with several dragon borne. They silently integrated into the village, and after a while discovered how the Dragon borne came to be.

They reported to the capital city of the elves, The message going straight to the elves current king. When he heard this, He decreed that his mother, the queen who exiled the mountain elves, was to soft and should have executed them on the spot, and now her mistakes where now on his shoulders.

With this said, he sent a army and slaughtered the whole village, along with all the dragon borne, who all by themselves slaughtered half of the invading army by themselves.

When the elves king heard this, He announced that the dragon borne were savages, And If they didn`t act now, they could upraise and invade the elves, taking their cities and homes for themselves. When the elves heard this, their ranks swelled with elves ready to protect their homes and families.

The elven king then sent his army into the mountains, sending the more violent recruits in hopes that one would slip up and kill a dragon or dragon borne, forcing the dragons to retaliate.

The first blow was made by _, who slaughtered a infant dragon borne along with its father, who was a dragon. All of the dragons and dragon borne were disgusted by this act, and retaliated by killing the murderer, who happened to be a elf scout, Although this fact was hidden in hopes to get more support for the war.

The elves retaliated in turn, leading a full on assault on the spine, slaughtering all the dragon and dragon borne they came in contact with. The dragons retaliated in turn, completely razing the city of Izarandia. The war continued on for several years, with many deaths coming from both sides.

Eventually, the elves decided to send hunters just for dragon borne, who they considered the greatest threat. Even if they were easily more powerful then the strongest elf in every aspect, Most knew little magic. So, they would send small groups of hunters and just use magic to kill them.

They did this for several months, until the dragon borne became nearly extinct. When the elves realized they were winning, they used a spell they had discovered in the manuscript they recovered from the mountain elves village. The spell allowed a group of mages to use one of the spells of death to kill all the dragon borne, or so they believed . The spell did kill most of the dragon borne, but a very lucky few were out of the spells range, which the elves were unaware of.

They, and a small amount of dragons, stayed deep in the beors while the elves forced the other remaining dragons into a magical agreement, using the mountain elves magic against the dragons, forcing them to agree to never to war again and to bond with elves, instead of the 'humans' they were previously with.

You see, they referred the dragon borne as humans, preferring to name the unintelligent creatures they were superior to, As they put it. They then used another spell the mountain elves created, to completely erase all of the dragon`s ancestral memories of the dragon borne, as well as keep the dragons from being able to speak of them. This did not include the dragons inside the beors mountains with the remaining dragon borne, who, again, were out of range.

Soon, the Dragon rider they accredited with stopping the war, formed the dragon riders. Truth be told, he did befriend a dragon, but did not stop the war. Well, after several years into the dragon riders, The elves discovered that the written manuscript of all of their most important magic, including cross phylum reproduction, had copies made of.

They happened to find a copy, in possession of a rider, who's dragon recently became gravid. They quickly executed him, and 'exterminated' the now gravid female, who was actually completely innocent, having a wild dragon as a mate. Luckily, a few riders who did fall in love with their dragons heard this, and went into self exile along with their dragons.

After this, The elves hunted down every copy of the manuscript still in riders possession and destroyed them. Mean while, the elves that went into hiding managed to recreate the 'human race.' The dragon borne grew again, reintegrating into dragon society, many of who still hadn't forgotten them, and welcomed them with open arms.

Sadly, after another hundred years, Elven society found out about the reemergence of the dragon borne, and waged another war against them, this time their king vowing to exterminate every last one.

This time though, they were prepared. They were taught magic by their rider parents, and the art of swordplay as well. So, when the elves came, they had a small army of not only the new dragon borne, but the newly reemerged dragon borne from the beors who had came in contact with them, among who was Soiverinai, the original dragon borne.

There was several hundred dragon borne, against several thousand elves. The Elves knew they couldn`t win in a fair fight, so they decided to try a different form of magic.

They used magic they 'borrowed' from dragons to cast a spell that effectively took away all of the dragon borne`s magical power, enhanced strength, enhanced senses, and all of their immortality. They effectively made the dragon borne completely mortal, and also made them the weakest sentient species.

The elves then left the dragon borne, after killing the riders that left along with their dragons, and capturing Soiverinai, executing her in the middle of their capital city. The dragon borne, completely weakened and venerable, led themselves into exile, creating their own kingdom in shame, hidden deep in the haderac desert.

Several years later, the elven king died a mysterious death. His daughter islanzadi took the throne, And completely erased every hint that there was ever a war in hopes that history would look kindly on the elves, even going as far as using the same spell again, erasing the dragon borne`s memories of who and what they were.

The spell was over powered however, and left them confused, Completely erasing every memory about themselves, including speech. So, they started wandering alegasia. They were soon found by the dwarves, who had heard little of the war, and welcomed them with open arms, teaching them how to speak alegasian and how to read and write.

With this knowledge in hand, and new allies, they went back out into the world. They made a kingdom, and sent out diplomats to the very elves that killed and slaughtered them. The elves welcomed them with open arms, Allowing the human race to exist, even if it was a form of silent mocking. After a few thousand years, they even allowed them to join the riders, Although it is unknown whether it was the ultimate form of insult or just a sign of kindness. My guess, seeing as the elves have a massive superiority complex, I would say Insult."

She finished, and looked At Eragon and Saphira. Eragon sat there, looking slightly sick, And Saphira looked like she was about to go on a rampage, smoke slowly coming out of her nostrils.

Angela smiled, and walked over to her bed roll. She laid down and started to fall asleep while Eragon and Saphira thought about what she had just told them.

Solebrum walked up to her before she fell asleep and asked her mentally "Larexim, Are you ok? You haven't told that story since I met you."

She smiled and nodded. " I will speak of this in the morning. Right now, I have to contemplate How to prove toads don`t exist."

**A/N Well, I hoped you liked it. If you need to refer names or places (more like place) in your reviews, or just want to know them, the list is under the A/N. If you did like it, please review. And also, this whole Story Angela told was all mine, but If you want to use it, just ask. I don`t really care if you use it, But I hate plagiarism.**

**In other news, I have noticed that there is very few multi chapter ExS that are still alive around now and days. In My opinion, we need to fix this. I am willing to help anybody that wants to write a ExS fan fic, even think of a plot if needed. Although, I don`t know how much help I would be, I don`t think I am that good of a writer. **

**But still, there is a severe lack Of ExS fan fictions being written that isn't smut. This is a problem. I mean, we are all about to have our hopes crushed when book four comes out November 8th****. So, now is the best time to make ExS. While there is still hope, and any ExS isn't AU, Eragon isn`t with the queen of the Mary sues, And Saphira hasn`t fallen in love with a dragon that hasn`t even been in the book for a week, yet is fully mature at the end so Saphira and him can get their bow chicka bow wow on. Who agrees with me? If you do, review.**

**And also, I must be doing the pairing wrong or something, because I haven`t gotten one flame. Weird huh?**

**P.S AU means alternate universe. The only reason I put this is because It took me A while to figure it out. Not trying to insult anybody that knows what it means.**

Character names.

_**First gen**_

Darnivien( Male dragon, mate of soi'nen, father of Soiverinai.)

Soi'nen (female elf, mate of Darnivien, mother of Soiverinai.)

_**Second gen**_

Soiverinai(female human/dragon borne, mate of Carnian)

Carnian (male dragon, mate of Soiverinai)

_**Third gen**_

Larexim (female human/dragon borne)

Jacielin (female human/dragon borne)

Garladel (male human/dragon borne)

Places

Izarandia (elven city That was razed in first year of the great dragon war.)


	14. Aryas choice

**A/N Well, here`s the new chapter. Now, you must remember that I dislike arya with a supreme passion, but this chapter, as I see it, is a necessary evil. well, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Arya, after several hours of being unconscious, started to stir. She, after several minutes, slowly started to open her eyes, And after coming to her senses, started to look around.

She quickly found that she was lodged inside the branches of a tree, hanging uncomfortably upside down with her foot caught inside the fork of a large branch. She stared blankly at it for a few seconds, and growled angrily, realizing what happened and everything related to it.

"Damn the whore bitch dragon and her bestiality loving bastard of a rider." She swore, allowing her the momentary release of emotion.

She then grabbed the branch that was holding her leg, and pulled her torso up, allowing her to dislodge her foot. Then, she gingerly sat down on a large branch below her, and started inspecting her body, looking for broken bones from the impact of Saphira`s tail.

She soon found three broken ribs, and healed them with magic. She then looked at the ground, and found that she was only fifteen feet up in the air. Seeing that this was a very short distance, she jumped down, and immediately collapsed on impact, kneeing herself in the face.

She quickly brought her hands up to her nose, which was now bleeding, and used magic to heal it. She lthen looked down at her ankle, and found that it was severely sprained, completely unable to support weight. She healed it as well, And slowly sat down, leaning against the tree she found herself lodged in, finding herself exhausted.

She kept herself awake however, Just in case a wild animal came across her, or worse. Saphira found her and wanted to finish the job. Truth be told, Arya never really liked Saphira, She just respected her for being the last dragon female. But now, her usefulness has come to a end.

She had found a mate in her rider, Eragon, And dragons mated for life. So, even If he died, she would never mate with any other dragon voluntarily, Especially her dragon, Jargon. The elves kept him a secret from everyone, including Oromis and Glaedr, which was probably not the best idea.

They even intended to have her head the dragon riders once They defeated galbatorix, who was the only human to know of the elves secret about humans. That was the true purpose of the war, not taxes or tyranny, it was Galbatorix`s hatred of elves.

She even recalled what really happened. Galbatorix found out the true nature of humans when he found a lost copy of the mountain elves manuscript, which included the nature of the dragon borne, or humans if you will. He had it copied magically, and turned it in to his superiors.

The elders soon decided that he needed to "disappear" due to the fact that, as they reasoned, he probably read it, and now knew the true nature of his species. So, they sent him and two of his closest friends whom he told everything to, deep into the wilds on a scouting mission. They then counted on their arrogance to have them wander much deeper then they told them too, which led him and his friends to get attacked by urgals, killing his friends and supposedly his dragon.

The official report was that his dragon died in the attack, but the truth was that she died delivering her eggs, Dying from cardiac arrest, her and two of the eggs, which hadn`t been delivered yet. This loss drove him to madness, and he wandered back to his superiors and asked for another dragon, in hopes that the other dragon could help him have the egg hatch, but instead was denied. Disapointed, he went back to his quarters and hid the egg, and was then called down to the main chamber for debriefing. when he was gone, the egg was then stolen from his quarters, And added to the cache of riders eggs.

Once he found that his egg was stolen, he went in a fit of rage, leaving the dragon riders after searching the entire city for his egg. He soon gathered thirteen followers, whom he told the secrets of the elves to and promised power and justice. They followed him in battle, And soon after attacking the dragon riders and elves, the wild dragons came to the defence of the two groups, believing he was insane and wanted to destroy all the dragons.

He then, in a very stupid move, started hunting down wild dragons in retaliation, capturing their eldenari and gathering them in hopes that he could bring humans back to their formal glory, using the eldenari`s power to increase his spells power.

Soon after he killed all the dragon riders, he went in seclusion, desperately trying to find the counter spell for the curse the elves put upon humans. Arya sat back, lost in her memories.

But after several yearsof fruitless searching, he became deadened in soul and spirit, killing off his fellow humans he had set out to help in hopes that he wouldn`t lose his power and the loss off all his gathered work.

Arya sighed at this, irritated that humans could be so weak that they would fall so far in the dark to reclaim a history that was dead now.

Dragons were as good as extinct, with Saphira keeping Eragon as a mate, which meant that she couldn`t have any offspring. So, dragons were now basically extinct. And they couldn`t force her, because she could just force herself to become infertile, a strange ability of dragons, completely finishing off the species.

So, they had only one option if they wanted to have dragons roam again. Allow Eragon to become a dragon borne, which She didn`t know how to do this, or if it was even possible, or use one of the most forbidden magic they have. Changing Him into a dragon. She growled at this, Literally being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

It`s not like she wanted them to be together anyway. She would much prefer them being forced apart then letting them play around with each other further. And It`s not like she was jealous or even liked Eragon. She would much rather be with Fiolen, or even that furry elf then that annoying immature rider.

She sighed, and frowned. She was stuck. She either had to do it the reasonable way, allowing them to be together, or kill them, killing off the last female dragon, and their only hope for salvation from galbatorix, neither of which was desirable to her. So, she decided to do the unselfish thing, and allow, No matter how much she hated it, them to be together and, mother forgive her, change Eragon into a dragon.

Luckily, or at least for Them, She knew the spell. She was forced to read from the ancient texts when she was a young child by her mother, so she knew it well. If she remembered it right, it would only take a few days to prepare, gathering the energy she needed. So, she went to work, going for a little walk, absorbing a little bit of energy from every living thing and storing it for the spell. She knew this was going to be a long week.

**A/N Well, there you go. In my story, A very unwilling Arya turns Eragon into a dragon. hoped you didn`t hate it.**

**In other news, I discovered that I am really bad at making one shots. literally, the one I made somehow morphed into a multi chapter fan fic, which I haven`t posted yet. so, I will post the first chapter when I either finish this story, or have plenty of free time on my hands.**

**In other other news, I decided to make a list of ranks for ExS writers. Don`t really ask why, but, in my extreme boredom in human anatomy, I thought this up and decided to add it to this chapter`s A/N.**

**(heres the list, 1 being lowest and 5 being highest.)**

**1. hatchling ( 1 ExS story)**

**2. young blood ( 2 ExS stories)**

**3. drake (Really good ExS story/stories)**

**4. elder (Unique really, really good ExS stories/story.)**

**5. grandmaster (Best of the best ExS stories)**

**And I would like to thank every1`s beta for the great chapter idea. I am so sorry for forgetting it in the first post of this chapter. If you want to thank anyone, thank her. If you want to complain, yell at me.**


	15. proposition

**A/N Well, heres the saturday chap. hope you like it. sorry if it is kind of short.**

A few days had passed since Angela told the story to Eragon and Saphira about the true history of humanity. And much to Their irritation, she left the next morning, Leaving a note that she would be back when she was needed.

In the mean time, Eragon had gotten over his shock. But, unsurprisingly, Saphira hadn`t calmed all the way down. So, she turned to Eragon to vent her emotions the only way she knew how.

She used to be able to vent her anger by killing Galbatorix`s men, But that wasn`t a option right now. So, she vented her emotions on Eragon.

As she saw it, If she didn`t, She would eventually snap and maul him. So, she decided to maul him in a different way altogether.

So, like clock work, she "Persuaded" him to, as she saw it, fulfill one of his more important duties as a mate, as well as prove that he cannot get her gravid in his current state.

At first he didn`t mind, But after three days, He started to get sore and, well, tired. " Come on Eragon…" Saphira asked quietly, trying to coax him.

"I think three times is good enough for one day, thank you. And it isn`t even midday yet!" His said exasperatedly. He continued to stare at her, And watched as she gave him her hatchling look.

He continued to stare, And shook his head. " no, I think you had enough. All I want is to take a nap, work some of the knots out of my back, and relax."

Saphira smiled when she heard this. "I can help you work the knots out…" She said flirtatiously, trying to coax him some more.

"No, that's not going to work again. I fell for that twice. Twice! I`m not going to fall for that a third time." He shouted dramatically, all the while sounding slightly embarrassed.

She grinned at this display, And replied " Well… The second time I was actually trying to help… But I got carried away."

He looked at her as she said this, And sighed, saying nothing. Saphira then licked his cheek, And pulled away grinning slightly. She looked at him for a second, then sat down beside him, wrapping her tail around his waist and pulling him closer.

He sighed as she drug him, and looked up at her, while she was still holding him. "I mean it, Now isn`t the best time. My back is killing me." He sighed, leaning against her tail.

"Awww… come on… not so little one…" She flirted.

He smiled at the comment, but shook his head.

"Sorry, but no. Maybe tomorrow. Your mate is tired…If you really want it so bad, Help me fix my back. And no funny business." he said, eyes closed.

She smiled, and rolled him over, using her tail to do so. She then rubbed against his back with her snout gently, making circular motions with her snout. Eragon sighed contently, enjoying the impromptu massage immensely.

He sat back while She did this for several minutes, and then pushed up his shirt up with her snout. She then used her tongue to massage his back, pressing against the surprisingly rough skin of his back.

She continued to do this, and forced herself from going to far. After several minutes of this, She stopped. She then licked his cheek, and laid her head beside him.

"Thanks, Saphira…" He sighed. He then leaned up, stretching, and laid down beside her, cuddling against her side. He then slowly fell asleep, as did Saphira.

After several hours, Eragon woke up, while Saphira remained asleep. So, he decided to craft with the gold they recovered deep inside the cave and make something for Saphira.

He grabbed the gold, and started to think about what he could make her. " hmmm… what about a necklace? Wait… It could fall off when she flies… wait, about a tail ring? Wait… She probably wouldn`t like it, seeing as she couldn`t see it very often, and It could fall off as well… Hmmm… What about a normal ring? Yeah, And if she needed to she could take it off with her teeth... Yeah, that would work." He said, deciding what to make.

He then went to work, slowly molding the gold into a large ring shape, Then using magic to pull small gem stones from the surrounding cave walls. He slowly molded them into the ring, making a pattern of a tiny diamond, a tiny ruby, then a large, deep blue Sapphire.

He smiled when he finished, looking at the very oversized large ring. He stared at it for a few seconds, then got a idea. He then decided that this ring was the first of two. And he needed to put his heart and soul into them.

He smiled, and started to refine the outside, smoothing it and adding beautiful ridges, making it as elegant as His mate. He continued to work on it, and after he finished, He decided that he needed to wait for the right moment to ask her the question.

So, he hid it inside the cave wall, hollowing the cave wall out, and then closing the wall behind it, making a small compartment. He sat there thinking, and realized that he needed to figure out how he would set the mood to ask her without Saphira hounding him for sex at the same time.

he pondered this for a while, And when he came up with nothing walked back over to Saphira and laid down beside her, going back to sleep, hoping that she would enjoy the surprise.

**A/N well, hope you liked it. If you did, review, if you didn`t, flame. I don`t really care.**


	16. Infiltration

**I AM BACK!**

**Sorry about the uber long wait, but I am now back in the writing curve, and my computer is back up. I learned alot in my absense, so I hope that My story will improve and will become more popular.**

**I am already working on the next chapter, so it should be out by tommorrow or the next day. Yes, this chapter is really really short, but it is important to the plot, and I loath having contridicting POVs, so This chapter is all Arya. Might not be the best way to start off on my return, but hey, it needed to be done.**

* * *

Arya found herself in the middle of the forest yet again.

For the fourth time this week she woke up in the middle of the woods thinking that this whole thing was a dream, That Eragon hadn't did what he did, and everything was still going with the plan her mother had created. But, like every morning before, she immediately remembered that it was the exact opposite.

She slowly sat up from the leaves she fell asleep in, brushing a few out of her hair, and looked around. It was early morning, and birds flitting from tree to tree, playing with each other and looking for food, all the while singing. The nearby grass covered in dew, reflecting the sun's light like thousands of tiny gemstones.

Normally the sight of nature in such peace and serenity would bring a smile to even Arya's face, but with the situation so unsavory, And with no will to contact her mother without good news, She had to focus all her attention into making sure she fixed everything as much as possible.

She sighed, and checked the several small diamonds she had been carrying to see if they were full. Two of them were in fact filled to the brim, and the third was nearly full. Not horrible for killing half a forest, but not that good either.

She barely had enough for the spell, but she was out of time. She would normally continue on filling the gems, but her mother required a check up by nightfall, and she could not talk to her mother without results. So, she had only one choice.

It was time to cast the spell. Her mission clear, Arya stood up, and started her journey out of the forest, stepping through the wet and dew covered grass. After a few minutes she found herself in a dead section, one of the areas where she drained a little too much. She stopped, and bowed her head.

"I am sorry, but your sacrifices shall not go in vain. With your energy we shall resurrect the species of the dragons. "

After she said this, she walked onward, thinking about what she was about to do. She was about to give license to Eragon to spend more time with Saphira, which was a blessing for any rider. And basically do what her mother tried to stop millennia ago, allowing a Human and a Dragon to be together.

But there was no other choice. And, as much as Arya hated to admit it, they did make a cute couple… As far as two different species being together could anyway. She slowly continued on her way, making a straight path for the cave Arya suspected the two "Lovers" to live in, instead of the erratic and random path she took when gathering the energy for the spell.

After walking for several hours, she found herself near the base of the cave, which was at the top of a very dangerous cliff. She stopped, and decided to have on last thought about what she was doing. When she thought about it, all it was they were doing was being in love. For all Eragon did for the Varden, he deserved to fall in love, the only problem she had with it was with whom he chose.

But it was far too late to fight it, and this whole fiasco had been a journey of humility for her. Being completely powerless and having to do the opposite of what she wanted to help everyone was a great lesson in humility. She didn't even feel very angry against Eragon anymore. Yes, he did what was considered taboo, but it was in the name of love, something she had felt once, and lost. Fiaolin was her love, and she would do anything to be with him again.

With her bitter thoughts mostly gone, the only problem would be explaining that Eragon turned into a dragon and how he and Saphira got together so fast. The humans easily understood the whole "Hormones rushes relationships" deal, so it would be pretty easily taken by the Human part of the Varden.

As for the dwarves, being the adoptive "Parents" of humans, they understood how they worked as well, but would probably be suspicious. But the elves, it would take some master word crafting to convince them. Only her mother held that skill.

But she would cross that bridge when she got there. She slowly made her way up the mountainside, trying to be as silent as she possibly could. She eventually made her way to the mouth of the cave, and quietly entered.

After she scaled the mountain and walked up to the mouth of the cave, She immediately saw the young couple taking a nap, Eragon's arms wrapped around Saphira's head, a small smile on his face, and Saphira wrapping her body around Eragon. Perfect. She should be able to cast the spell and leave before the effects took place. And hopefully Saphira wouldn't kill Eragon when she woke up and found out he had been turned into a dragon.

If that happened not only would they lose Eragon, but Saphira as well. Dragons mated for life, so if their mate died, so did they, giving up on living. Add that to their riders bond, and Saphira would be dead the instant Eragon died, either through their connection or by her own claws. Either way would spell doom to the dragons and the Varden.

Arya sighed, knowing that it was now or never. She slowly remembered the words she needed, and started speaking them aloud. After a few moments, Eragon started to glow, and Arya felt the gems empty completely, as well as a little of her own energy. The instant the spell ended, She quickly and quietly turned around, and walked out the cave entrance, not noticing Saphira's eye slowly open.

* * *

**A/N Well, there we go. A nice cliffy to Sound my return. Well, I have a few people to thank. first, all you reviewers, My beta P3MF- Richter, who is a fellow hunter, and everyone who has read this story, seeing as It still get around a 100 hits a day, even without me updating for two to three months. So, I thank all of you. And I have a gift for everyone who will stick to this to the end, It will shock and surprise you. Ok then, I shall be signing out.**

**See you tommorrow.**

**PS. CJC, can you please give me a review with your profile, Seeing as there is three different CJCs on the site, as I would like to respond to your reviews. thanks. =)**


	17. Transformation

**A/N Well, here we are, four days late. =(**

**Well, either way, here it is. I am getting back into the writing of once a week, so I shall be updating erratically until I get back into the stride. There should be no long waits, but there might be a update a day after, or a week and a half after. So, without further ado, Here is the next chapter, chappie, or update!**

* * *

Saphira was having a nice and peaceful sleep, her head being tightly held by her one true love, Eragon. She was having the nicest dream, Her and Eragon both raising some hatchlings, them both being the proud and loving parents. She could easily think of names for all three of them, Tentian, Anesica, and May. Two dragon names and a human name she heard when Eragon listed off names for her to choose from. She was really enjoying the dream, enjoying the thought of being a mother until something disturbed her sleep.

The first thing she noticed was a light started shining directly into her eyes, forcing her out of her sleep. "Uhhh…" she thought to herself, and slowly opened her eyes, irritated with the interruption of her dream. She immediately saw a figure walking away, but when she tried to identify it she found that it was to small to be Eragon. She watched as it tried to hurry away, but before it crossed the halfway point of the cave, Saphira recognized who it was. Arya.

She looked over to Eragon, ready to wake him up, but instead found him glowing a bright blue. She then looked back to Arya, who was unaware of Saphira being conscious, and roared. _"WHAT DID YOU DO?"_

Without waiting for a answer, she jumped up and tackled Arya to the ground, growling threateningly into the she elf's face. All Arya did in response was stare in shock, clearly not expecting to be tackled down right before she escaped.

Saphira continued to growl, and decided to break into the She elf's mind and find out herself what she had done. She forced her mind into Arya's, not noticing the absolute lack of resistance, and immediately started looking around for any evidence to what Arya did to her mate. She quickly found all the information Angela told her and Eragon, as well as some spells Eragon might like. She quickly added them to her own mind, and viciously looked around some more for a idea of what Arya did. She continued to search, until she found a part of Arya's mind that was heavily guarded.

She brutally broke through the barrier, and found Out what Arya wanted. She wanted to have both her and Eragon to come back, and did something She they both wanted to give them incentive to come back. Turn Eragon into a dragon. She even had a plan to convince everyone how Eragon and her got together, and how they transformed.

When it came to this, Saphira was surprised. She expected threatening or blackmail to get them back, but instead Arya was going to give them a passport back home with full honors. Saphira immediately retracted herself from Arya's mind, not expecting anything like this.

_"Why? Why would you help us?"_ Saphira stated, shocked, But still angry all the same.

"Because, as much as I hate it, you are our last hope. We need you, and if it means going against all my morals, I have to keep you two happy. Besides, we now have a mating pair of dragons."

Saphira growled slightly at this comment, but decided to tear Arya a new one after Eragon was transformed and safe. She glared at Arya, but got off of her.

_"If anything happens to Eragon, I will tear out your throat and use your body as a door mat."_

Without waiting for a response, Saphira turned her back on Arya and looked over to Eragon, who was already half reptilian. Saphira smiled, and went over and wrapped her neck around Eragon and held him. She sat there and waited for the transformation to finish, occasionally moving to make room for his increasing size.

Arya sat in a corner, looking over all the decorations and things Eragon had added on to the cave. After a hour or so, Eragon's transformation was complete, and Saphira was holding him tightly, her neck intertwined with his and her tail doing the same. She was happy, but it was bittersweet. Yes, they could now have hatchlings, and they could be together more comfortably, but they fell in love different, not caring if they weren't the same species.

It was like losing a part of their relationship, they no longer were two young lovers in a world which despised their relationship. She still desperately loved him, but their relationship just wouldn't the same. Saphira continued to pine about this for a few moments before deciding to get a better look of what Eragon looked like instead of moping. She turned her head to look at him, and saw that He was deep blue, A shade darker then she was.

He also wasn't near as shiny as her when it came to his scales, but still, in her eyes, he was gorgeous. She looked him over, noticing that he was a tad heavier set them her, but seeing as He was a male, this was normal. She sighed and nuzzled her mate, feeling the rub of his scales against hers, mentally noting that it felt… really good.

She was still irritated with Arya for changing him without permission, and angry for not letting them just be in love as they were, but She couldn't kill her over it, seeing as Eragon said he would happily turn into a dragon to keep her happy, and she and Eragon could now have hatchlings. So, all she could do for the moment was sit there and cuddle Eragon, waiting for him to wake up. After thinking about this for a second, she realized something.

How would she explain how He became a dragon to Him? It's not like she could just point and say _"Arya did it."_ The statement was true, but then Eragon might kill Arya. Not a huge problem with her, but then more elves might come searching.

She couldn't lie about it, seeing as she could never truly lie to her mate, and if he found out, He would be hurt and feel betrayed. Her only other option would be having Arya explain it while Saphira snuggled him, The cuddling might calm him down and Arya could explain it better. And she got to hold Eragon. After thinking about it, Saphira decided that that was the way to go. She reached out with her mind and connected with Arya, who was staring into space, worrying about what Saphira always dubbed "Elf" things.

_"Arya."_

Arya jumped a little, and looked over to Saphira.

"Yes?"

_"You have to explain what you did to Eragon while I keep him calm. I have no clue what you did, and I doubt you have the strength to hold down a dragon."_ Arya sighed when she heard this, but nodded.

"Ok, I will explain it to him. I might as well, seeing as you two need to come back."

Saphira rolled her eyes, ever since Eragon started transforming, every time Arya spoke she mentioned it. Yes, she and Eragon will return to the Varden, help win the final fight, and earn Eragon and her a title. Then, after that, they will return to the cave and raise some hatchlings, grow old, and eventually choose their dying place.

She snuggled Eragon again, and felt him stir in response. "Ugh…My head hurts… And why am I so nice and warm?"

Saphira smirked at the comment, and held him tighter, using her wing to pin him to her side. He rubbed his head against hers, not really noticing any changes in proportion or any of his new bodily features, like his tail, which also happened to be intertwined with Saphira's. He sighed, and nuzzled her again, and slowly opened his eyes. He first saw Arya sitting where he usually sat when he wasn't with Saphira, and then saw to sets of blue tails, one deep blue, one Saphira's.

Normally one would ask "Why there was someone else' blue tail intertwined with my Mates?"

Eragon, however, does not think before he does things. He lunged out immediately, viciously biting the Stranger's tail with all his might. He had no clue why he was using his teeth, but at the moment, it seemed to fit. The instant his Jaws clamped down onto the tail, He felt a sharp pain in his own tail.

Except, He didn't have a tail. Didn't he? He immediately let go, and yelped in pain. He resumed the attack, this time trying to move whatever appendage got injured when He bit the stranger's tail. This time around, The tail came up to meet him, cleanly smacking him in the face. He growled in pain, but he smiled on the inside, whatever body part the stranger was attacking, it hit them when he tried to move it out of the way.

He lunged at it again, this time waiting for the tail to come back up, all the while moving his tail again. When the tail came up to hit him, it landed right in his open mouth. He then bit down again, this time as hard as he could. And this time around, The stranger caught his body part as well, and it hurt like hell. He continued to hold on, refusing to let go until the stranger let go.

Saphira and Arya had watched the whole literally one sided fight, Saphira confused and worried, and Arya laughing so hard that she was close to wetting herself. Saphira quickly looked at Arya, growling lightly.

_"Do something!"_

Arya continued laughing, but she sent Eragon a mental image of what he was doing. When he received it, it confused him even more. He sent a message back "Why are you sending me a image of a Dragon biting his own tail?" This caused Arya to laugh even harder. She had never shown emotions, rarely smiled, never laughed in public, but this was the exception. It was really damn funny.

Well, at least to her. It wasn't everyday You see the last free male dragon and the supposed savior of humanity attacking himself. She eventually calmed down, and found that Saphira was holding Eragon, who was looking confused and embarrassed. He had no clue what the hell was going on, He was now a dragon, Arya was in the cave, not laying in a puddle of blood or a elf flambé, and Saphira was holding him tightly.

"Can someone explain to me what the hell is going on?" He asked exasperatedly, obviously having difficulty even comprehending what happened to him physically, let alone what else was wrong.

Arya stood up and nodded. "Well, We still need you and Saphira. Even if you guys are more… Intimate, and breaking every rule of the Dragon riders, we cannot continue the fight without you. So, I have turned you into a dragon, please don't ask me how, so you two can be together without all the scrutiny. According to all known magic, transforming a creature into another is impossible, unless-"

"Unless they are related. And no humans and few elves know that humans are born from the loins of dragons." Saphira finished, interrupting Arya. Arya looked surprised, but asked no questions. She simply nodded, and looked to Eragon.

"So, how does it feel to be in a form that your species was designed for?" Eragon looked at Arya, and answered.

"It feels… weird, yet natural. Like finding another way to move."

Arya nodded, and smiled. "So, I will be back tomorrow to join you two on your journey back to the Varden." Without waiting for a answer, she left, climbing down the Cliffside.

After she was out of sight, Eragon looked over to Saphira. "So, what the hell was this about again?"

Saphira rolled her eyes, and started talking. "Well, Arya turned you into a dragon, and now we are apparently going back to the Varden."

Eragon looked at Saphira, confused. "Ok? So, how do you propose we get there? I can't fly, and As much as you probably want it, I can't ride on your back the whole way there either. And it will take much longer then a day to teach me how to fly."

Saphira looked at Eragon, and nodded. "Well, we will worry about it tomorrow. Right now, I wish to spend the day with my mate. But first, a Nap." With that said, Saphira wrapped her neck and Tail around Eragon's, who was looking surprised, but found the position extremely comfortable. After finding a comfortable position to lay their heads down in, they slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N Aaaaaaaaannnd, another semi crappy chapter ending. I spend three months learning to be a better writer, and I still have chapter endings like this. The irony. Ah well, Maybe I won't make a habit of it this time around. **

**Thanks to Richter by the way, thanks for your beta-ing and opinion. =)**


	18. Crash landing

**A/N Well, I hope you like it. This chap was a huge pain in the rump because I couldn't make it come out right. but it's all good now. Hope you enjoy.**

**P.S So much for a week or two... =P  
**

* * *

The next morning…

"_Ugh… Eragon? You up yet?" _Saphira cooed lightly, slowly moving her head up off of the ground and opening her eyes, which immediately started reflecting the blazing sun's light, making them look something like liquid sapphires. Her shining eyes looked around for a moment, looking for her mate and newly-formed dragon, Eragon.

She quickly found the love of her life sitting by the edge of the cave mouth, his scales having the same effect as her eyes, refracting the sunlight beautifully onto the surrounding cave wall. She smiled as only a dragon could, and even gave a light blush, seeing as the sight was, to her, lovely.

Eragon swung his long neck over to the source of the noise, only to find a pair of beautifully shining blue eyes staring at him, showing him love and adoration. He then did the only thing he could do, he gave her a large smile, and walked over to his Mate, Saphira.

He then rubbed his scaled cheek against hers, enjoying the feel of each one of his scales rubbing against hers. After nuzzling his mate, he reluctantly pulled his head back, Immediately wishing to be with her again.

"I'm up… And did I ever mention that I love you?"

Saphira giggled when she heard this, and blushed slightly more.

"_Yes… many, many times. And did I ever say that I love you?" _

Eragon smiled, his smile like a gemstone, and nodded. "You say it all the time… but that still isn't enough."

Saphira smiled back at this comment. Yes, it was excruciatingly corny, but it was lovely as well, seeing the source. She rubbed her sapphire blue scales against his again, and shivered slightly when she felt his touch. They then wrapped their necks around each other, and held each other in their embrace.

And then, their special moment ended.

"Ugh, Come on you two, we got to get moving!"

Saphira growled lightly. The irritating she-elf's high-pitched voice had always hurt Saphira's ears when Arya spoke normally, let alone when she raised her voice. Besides, the she-elf was her mate's former love interest, one that broke his heart no less, which was another reason to hate her with every fiber of her being. She was the one that irritated the blue-scaled dragoness to no end, and while the she-elf had enabled them to be together, but seeing as it was for the good of her own kind, the elves, that act in itself still didn't get her off the hook. So... she still hated Arya.

And while she was on the subjects of what she hated about this situation, She also hated the fact that they were being brought back to the Varden, and were going to be semi-forced to fight. That also meant that they also had to be abstinate, seeing as if Saphira got gravid, they would be in very deep trouble.

With all these things on her mind, fueling her anger, Saphira continued to growl, her vocal cords giving a low rumbling. Arya didn't notice this, but Eragon did, seeing as his head was on top of hers. But they held their embrace for another moment nonetheless, and eventually unraveled their necks, sliding their scales together as they withdrew, and looked over to Arya, looking irritated.

"Ok then, we'll go, but how do you propose we get there? I can't really fly yet, and I am bigger then her, so her carrying me the whole way is out of the option." Eragon asked.

Arya sighed and looked over to Eragon. "Simple. We walk out of the mountains, and we join the Elven army, which will be marching past these mountains in a week. We should easily get out of these mountains by then, and we can teach you how to fly on the way."

Eragon nodded in response, not really surprised that Arya had planned the whole thing out, but at the same time irritated that she had. He could've sworn that she always had everything going for her, almost like they were characters in a story, and the writer really liked making her as perfect as possible.

But that wasn't the case, seeing as this was real life. And in real life, there are overly perfect people who got everything going for them, and almost never fail, much to the chagrin of the general populace. With this in mind, he shook his head.

"Okay then, I guess we should get going."

After he said this, he grumpily forced his dark blue-scaled body off of the ground, and looked over to Saphira. She was looking extremely irritated, but she stood up anyway, her scales slowly refracting the sunlight over Eragon's eyes when she shifted. He continued to stare as she stood up, amazed that he got such a beautiful and loving dragoness as his bonded dragon, let alone as his mate.

He continued to watch as she walked over and pulled him out of the trance he was in to give him a small kiss on his lips. He smiled back at her, and watched as she walked over to the mouth of the cave, swinging her hips slightly while she walked. Eragon smiled internally and followed her, and they both stood at the mouth of the cave when a problem appeared.

"Umm… Saphira… How am I going to get down?" Eragon asked, looking over to Saphira.

"_I do not know little one. I could carry you…. Or I could give you a ride. You know…"_

When he heard this, Eragon rolled his eyes.

"I guess you could _carry_ me for the flight down… if you are up to it…" Saphira smiled, but looked slightly disappointed at the same time.

"_Okay __then…" _She jumped onto the larger dragon's back, and spread her wings. _"Heh… I am riding my rider."_

Eragon blushed at this comment, but looked back to Saphira none the less.

"_Eragon, walk towards the edge, and just walk off. I will take care of it from there." _Eragon nodded, and began one of the most terrifying events in his life. He calmly stepped off, and He barely remembered what happened next other then pure fear. Saphira slowly gliding down towards earth, and her getting knocked off his back by a small but dragonesque creature with a high pitched mental scream.

Then, they both fell, the blow along with a large gust of wind made it impossible for Saphira to control her own wings, then falling…. Falling… The next thing he knew, He was buried totally in mud, with Saphira sitting on top of him, looking dazed and confused. Arya stood over them, looking furious.

"What the hell was that about?"

Eragon, who only had his head and a third of his neck out of the deep mud, sighed, knowing where this was going.

Saphira, on the other hand, looked like she was going to make the world a better place by killing Arya.

"_We get attacked when we are getting out of the cave, crash land, and you are angry at US!" _Saphira growled over a mental connection.

Arya rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "You should have checked the skies first, or made sure the coast was clear!"

Saphira growled in response, but she didn't make a reply. She instead turned to Eragon, and gently grabbed his neck in her mouth, and tried to pull him out. She pulled and pulled, but her former rider didn't budge. So Saphira started to dig. She started pulling the mud away from his body so he could climb out, but the more she dug, the more he sank.

After a few minutes of trying to outpace the sinking, she decided that she would try another idea. She backed up, pushed Arya back with her tail, and opened her mouth. She started to breathe flames onto the mud, drying it out, and at the same time scaring the crap out of Eragon, who wasn't used to being a dragon.

He sat there struggling inside of the inferno, until he noticed that the flames didn't burn… much. They burned slightly, like when you grabbed something that is just a little too hot. It slowly started to burn, and Eragon felt himself go from being encased in slippery, dragon-consuming mud to immobile, hot, hard-packed earth. After the mud completely hardened, he noticed that he couldn't breathe, and couldn't even try to move. So he did the only thing a person stuck halfway in the earth, unable to breathe could do:

He panicked and struggled.

"_Eragon, calm down!" _Saphira growled, surprised at his reaction. Over their connection was panic and fear, and after a moment, lightheadedness. After a few seconds of thinking, she realized the problem was that he couldn't breathe.

She immediately jumped up and started digging frantically as Eragon slowly stopped struggling and slipped into a semi-conscious state. She quickly got to his main body, and grabbed it with her claws and yanked hard, using her wings for more force.

With a large puff of dust, Eragon popped out of the hole, and started gasping. After a few minutes, his breathing slowed down enough where he could speak. "That… was not fun… lets not… do that again…ever."

After he said this, Saphira looked at him and started cleaning the dust off of his scales. He leaned against her in response, not truly mad at her for encasing him in rock hard dirt, seeing as he would have done the same thing if he knew how to breathe fire. He probably would have been stubborn and foolish enough to continue trying to outpace the sinking mud.

So, he simply sat there and enjoyed the feeling of Saphira clean his scales, and telling her that it was ok and that he forgave her every few moments.

After a few more moments of cleaning, Eragon looked normal, and he was rubbing against Saphira, who was looking content. "Ok then, lets get going." The two of them looked to the speaker, none other then Arya, and sighed.

"Fine… Oh, and why was the mud at the bottom of our cave?"

Arya looked at Eragon, who was the asker of the question, and shrugged. "No clue. Now hurry up, I want to be at the rally point before general Ikanrandis. That man thinks he can outpace me?" Arya asked to no one in particular.

Eragon looked at Saphira, shrugged, and licked the dragoness' cheek. "Let's get going before 'General Arya' Get's angry." He joked over their connection. Saphira smiled lightly, and licked him back.

_"So… think of any children names?" _

"Children names? Why? Are you… you know… pregnant?" Eragon stuttered, suddenly nervous.

"_Eragon, the term is gravid. Dragon's get gravid, elves get pregnant, and humans… I don't really know anymore."_

Eragon smiled, and nodded. "I know what you mean. I wonder if my… seed from earlier could have gotten you gravid."

Saphira stopped for a moment, thinking. _"You know… that is a great question…" _After speaking, Saphira looked down to her stomach.

_"You didn't get me gravid…__ at least I don't think so. Want to try again?"_

"Wha-what? Aren't we… you know… going into battle?" Eragon asked uncertainly. He would… he loved Saphira… but he didn't want to disable her or cause her grief if he died… if she survived. Nor did he want to endanger her or their hatchlings.

"_Fine. But I want to be gravid the instant we are allowed to, I don't care if we have to conceive on top of Galbatorix's corpse."_

Eragon looked slightly disgusted at that remark. "Yeah… that's a happy mental image."

"You two! Hurry up! We don't have all day!" Arya shouted from a few hundred yards away.

Eragon sighed, but replied mentally. "Fine…" He could tell that this was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N First off, I would like to give a special thanks to some people. First off, Commentaholic Alpha 05 for Betaing this chapter right before posting. Thanks. Second, P3MF Alpha 4- Richter for also betaing it. Third, I would like to thank all the anonymous reviewers that I cannot respond to due to lack of profiles. Fourth, all the people who review this story. And last but certainly not least, All of you readers. I hope that you enjoy my story, and may it continue to be enjoyable.**

**Ok, News. I am currently rewriting this whole story. Not plot wise, just fixing the chapters to look better, maybe fix some holes and such. I seem to be taking my sweet time with it though, seeing as I am still in the beginning chapters, and have yet to even replace a chapter. **

**Also, I thank P3MF for beta reading all of my chapters for me. **

**In other news, I am kinda... having trouble thinking of small things to happen in the chapters. Not the plot, nor the destination, just little random events that one would find in the average chapter in a story. Any help is much appreciated, and if you can think of something to add to the plot that meshes in with my plans, I will gladly take them as well.**

**And... that is it. I hope that you will grace me with your reviews, or help me keep warm with your flames. Any feedback is nice, And I enjoy it.**

**P.S There is a reference to United by Given inside. First who finds it and posts it in a review gets something special.**


	19. Bite the tail

**A/N Well, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it, and please tell me how mediocre my writing is, it makes me want to improve.**

* * *

_"How much longer are we going to walk?"_

Arya rolled her eyes at the question. It was a simple enough to answer, the only problem she had with it was that the pair of "over grown hatchlings" she had to guide out of the mountains kept asking it every few minutes. They had been walking for around three hours, going through several grassy valleys and dense forest the whole time. Arya looked up, noted it was midday, and looked back to Saphira.

"We are going to continue to walk until Eragon learns to fly, or it is nightfall. As I said several dozen times."

When she heard this, Saphira huffed irritably, and looked over to Eragon, who was to her right, deciding to speak with him instead._ "So, have any idea how you are going to explain how you became a dragon and my mate while we were gone?"_

Eragon looked over to his mate, slightly confused, and it showed on his face. But after a moment, he gave a response. "I thought Arya had a plan?"

_"Yeah, she does, but everyone will be wanting to hear your side of the story. Arya saying that you mysteriously turned into a dragon raises a lot of questions."_

Eragon smirked, she had a very valid point. "Yeah, Roran will also want to hear how you went from my dragon and partner to his cousin/sister in law in two weeks." Eragon joked in response, smiling. He actually wondered the same thing, but it was of little importance to him, he had a beautiful mate, and was a dragon. He couldn't be happier, and while he was curious, it mattered very little to him.

Saphira looked at Eragon and chuckled, That would be a very difficult question to answer. She couldn't think of a good answer for that either. _"Let's just say I can be very… persuasive, and let's leave it at that."_

Eragon smiled at her little quip and nodded. She was extremely persuasive. "You got that right. Remember how hard you tried to get me to mate with you?"

Saphira smirked at the question, it brought back happy and amusing memories. _"…Kinda."_

"Kinda? You hounded me for a few days! How could you forget any of that?"

_"Fine. I didn't forget. I just acted like a female dragon does when she finds a potential mate. I made sure I claimed what was mine."_ Saphira responded, blushing slightly.

Eragon shrugged at this comment, but smiled at the same time. She was cute when she was embarrassed. And it was a rare sight to begin with. It was also flattering that she wanted to make sure he was her's while he was a human. "Well, I am happy that you loved me enough to 'claim me' while I was a human."

Saphira smiled and nodded, and waited a few moments thinking before looking forward with a mischievous grin. _"Well, if you want… I can always 'claim' you all over again."_

Eragon smiled, and licked Saphira's cheek in response. But a few moments after Saphira said this, Arya spoke. "…You know I can hear both of you, right?"

Both of the dragons jumped slightly and looked forward to Arya after she said that. They weren't really blocking the conversation, but they didn't expect Arya to hear the whole thing either way.

"Heh…Oops. Sorry."

They looked at each other, blushing slightly, embarrassed that they were talking about their sex life inadvertently in front of Arya. That was very private. They both immediately closed the connection and made it only between them, and continued talking. On a less sensitive subject.

"So, what do you want to do when we get back to the Varden?" Eragon asked, genuinely curious what his beloved would do once they got back to the group they used to be bonded to.

_"Well, I plan on first finding a place for me and my mate to sleep, then several large barrels of mead. Then, after making sure those barrels of mead do not see the next morning's light, wake up the groggily next morning and begin preparing for whatever the Varden has planned for the last mated pair of dragons."_

Eragon smiled and nodded, amused that she wanted to drink, especially since she swore she never wanted to drink again. "Well, I plan on getting asked by everyone why I am a dragon, and why I am already mates with my dragon even though I've been gone two, three weeks, and a dragon for two days. And I'm probably going to need some of that mead now that I think about it."

Saphira snorted in amusement, and smiled. They continued talking, and while the two mates talked, Arya brought them up to a small cliff. She looked down into it, and decided that it was perfect for what she wanted to use it for.

She then turned to the pair of dragons, who were deep in conversation. She waited for a few seconds, then became impatient. "Ok, who wants to go first?"

They both stopped talking, and looked at the she elf. "What do you mean by that?" Eragon asked curiously with a smile.

"What I mean is who wants to fly first. Eragon, you can go first, possibly impress your… Mate, or give something for Saphira to correct. Or, Saphira, you can go first and show Eragon what he is supposed to do."

While she spoke, she gestured to the small cliff. It had a 20 foot drop, painful, but nowhere near lethal If a crash occurred. Unless the person was just extremely unlucky. Eragon looked at the cliff, noting the piles of rocks at the bottom, and the steepness of the cliff, and looked back to Saphira. "Do you want me to go first?"

Saphira looked at him, and smiled, her teeth showing. _"Well, you have seen me fly several thousand times, I doubt me doing it again would make a difference. So… go for it."_

Eragon looked over to Arya, and nodded, and then back to his mate, who was sitting to his left.

"Ok."

He then crouched and prepared, he had yet to run in this form, let alone try to fly. But, he was determined to impress Saphira. He started moving forward in a awkward run, and started to make his way to the Cliffside. He made it three quarters of the way… before he tripped, hitting Arya with his tail and knocking her onto her butt, and then rolled off the cliff edge.

_"Eragon!"_ Saphira jumped up and ran as fast as she could over to the cliff side. _"Eragon! Are you alright?"_

Eragon didn't respond, he was at the bottom of the hill, dazed and really confused, and sitting in a pile of rocks, which painfully hit him in many different areas, seeing as they were uneven. He simply sat there for a few moments before speaking.

"Sa-Saphira? Did I crash?"

Saphira looked down to Eragon, frowning when she saw him trapped in the rocks, and nodded. _"Yes. And it looked painful. I think we should go over the basics first before we try flying again."_

Eragon sighed, but nodded. "Ok… I may… need some help… up."

Saphira rolled her eyes, but kept a large grin on her face. _"Sure, just let me get down there."_

Eragon sighed and nodded, and watched as Saphira glided down, and landed several yards away, in the location he planned on landing. Saphira turned around, and walked towards Eragon. She then grabbed him by the tail, and pulled him out of the rocks he was stuck in.

After Eragon was clear from the rocks, he stood up fully, and smiled. "Thanks…"

Saphira smiled back, and licked Eragon's cheek.

_"No problem, little one. Now, let's teach you how to fly."_ Eragon smiled, and nodded. They both made their way back up to the top of the cliff, where Arya was waiting impatiently.

"What took you?" Arya asked grumpily, looking at the pair of Blue dragons.

Saphira just huffed in response, not even bothering to answer the question. She instead lead Eragon off to the side, and started instructing him on how to fly correctly.

_"Ok, first of all, you need to keep track of your tail. That is the most basic rule in moving as a dragon, even when walking._"

Eragon looked at her, and down to his tail. "Ok… I need to learn to control my tail… is there a exercise to help me learn faster?"

Saphira shook her head, smiling. He was so naive. _"Yes, there is. It is called walking. So, we are going for a walk. Then a run."_

Eragon looked at his mate for a second, before sighing. "Ok… got it. But haven't we been walking all day already?"

Saphira smiled, and started walking south. _"Yes. But now we are going to be walking correctly. So, are you ready little one?"_

Eragon rolled his eyes in response, amused that she still used his nickname, even though he was technically larger then her now.

"Coming. So, is there a destination? Or shall we just wander in a direction?"

Saphira continued walking, not even bothering to answer his question. After walking a mile or so with Eragon at her heels, she turned, wearing a mischievous look on her face.

_"Well, I suddenly feel like playing catch the tail. And I'm it. You got a ten second head start."_

Eragon look at Saphira for a second, surprised. He didn't now they were going to play a game. But after a few seconds, he started awkwardly running in the opposite direction, regaining his wits and realizing that if he didn't hurry, she was going to win. Saphira smiled, and sat in place, giving Eragon a few moments extra to run.

After thirty seconds, Saphira got to her paws, and walked calmly in the direction Eragon struggled to run in. After a minute of walking, Saphira saw Eragon, struggling to get through a small group of tall pine trees. Smiling, Saphira made her way to her mate, and gently bit the tip of his tail, which resulted in his tail immediately go limp.

"Come on!" Eragon shouted dramatically, distressed that she caught him so easily. Saphira smiled at her mate's severe over dramatization, and shook the tail that was still in her mouth with her head.

_"Well…you can barely even run. If you could call that running… but either way, let's try again. This time… you're it."_ Saphira said with a draconic grin, licking his cheek afterwards. "And maybe you will get something 'special' if you actually catch me."

Eragon grinned, and nodded. "And this special thing would be..?"

_"Heh…It's a secret. Catch my tail, and you get it. It's as simple as that."_

After hearing this, Eragon smiled and nodded, now determined to win whatever item or prize Saphira may have for him. He stepped a few feet back, and nodded. "Ok, ready."

Before Eragon could react, Saphira turned around and moved as fast as her limbs could take her. Eragon waited a moment, surprised at the speed Saphira was moving, unbelievably fast for such a large dragon. He then tried to catch up, but stumbled and had general difficulty in making less then half her speed.

She quickly left his range of sight, and he eventually had to try and locate her with his mind. After searching, he found that she was…. a half mile away.

"How am I going to catch up to her if I can move at a quarter her speed?" Eragon lamented. "*Sigh* Well, I might as well learn how to run correctly while I make my way there… Ok… left foot… right foot. Left, right, left right."

Eragon started to make momentum, but then tripped over his tail, making him fall onto his chest and stop.

"And my tail gets in the way again. Maybe if I move my tail in the opposite direction as the leg walking…ok then, left… right. Left, right. Left right left right left right… I'm doing it… I'm doing it!" Eragon roared happily, gaining momentum.

He immediately made directly for where Saphira was, but found that he was still dreadfully slow compared to Saphira. After thirty minutes of straight running, he made it to where Saphira was sitting, waiting for him.

_"Took you long enough. I thought I was going to have to search for you."_ Saphira joked, smiling the whole time.

Eragon didn't respond, and instead collapsed. "I… can't run no more."

Saphira expression turned into a frown, suddenly irritated. But not at Eragon. _"And if you are tired, that means Arya didn't give you a dragon's stamina. That will make it difficult to go flying, especially since it takes much more effort to fly then run. So, we need to train you for that as well. But first, catching my tail. I am here, all you need to do is grab it."_

Eragon nodded, and got to his feet. He then walked up, and lowered his head to grab Saphira's tail. But right before he got to it, it disappeared. "Wha?"

_"Come on, do you think I would just let you grab my tail? No, you have to catch it by the tip in your mouth."_

Eragon made no indication that he heard her, and instead made another grab for her tail. She easily moved it out of the way, and Eragon instead hit his snout on the ground. Eragon shook his head, and made another desperate attempt to grab her tail. Miss.

He tried several more times, failing each time. But, he started to pick up a pattern. She always moved her tail to the left when he got close the time before, and right when he was done the opposite. He waited until he got close, and on the grab after made a bite to the left of her tail.

He saw her tail coming into place, and…. It stopped. And then tapped him on the nose with a little whip. Saphira then smiled, and pulled her tail back.

_"Maybe next time, Eragon. Let's get back to Arya, she will probably want to get moving again, seeing as we wasted a full day messing around."_

Eragon sighed, but nodded. "Ok… but will I get another shot at winning that surprise?"

Saphira smirked, and nodded. _"Yes, but for now, we shall Run back to Arya. We really need to work on your stamina, if running for a half hour get's you tired, we should be a little worried. Maybe the spell didn't give you our natural stamina, and we just need to work for it."_ Saphira stated simply.

_"But either way, Arya will really want to get moving, and I do not want the She bitch from hell on my case_."

Eragon smiled and nodded, Saphira's description of Arya fit perfectly. "Got it. Now… which way is Arya?"

Saphira ignored the comment, and took a couple deep breaths from her nostrils. _"She is… this way. Let's go."_ Saphira started walking northwest slowly, allowing Eragon to keep pace without getting winded before he fully recovered.

After a hour of walking, they came across Arya, sitting on a tree stump, looking at a map. When they got close, she looked over to them, and stood up on the stump and jumped down. "Took you two long enough. We have done enough wasting time, let's go."

After saying this, the she elf stood up and started walking. Saphira looked up to the sky, and saw that it was late afternoon. But both the dragons followed grumpily anyway, and they continued on their way until night fall.

* * *

**A/N Well, I have decided that I need to improve on the crap writing I try and pass off to you. So, I will now work my hardest to keep up with masters such as P3MF, Commentaholic, Fallen Dragonfly, and Given inside. **

**I shall base the quality off of their stories, and try and improve by learning from them. So, in the mean time, enjoy the last chapter of mediocrity I will write. So, the next update will be when I am good enough to write something worthy of ExS.  
**


End file.
